Personne n'en saura rien
by Drakky
Summary: Quand on est adolescent, les actes n'ont pas les mêmes conséquences que pour les adultes. Un baiser à 15 ans, le même à 25 et leurs conséquences.  RWHP
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/soir les zamis !

De nouveau moi avec un RWHP (pour changer) sauf que cette fois-ci je vais tenter la fic à chapitres ! Soyons fous :p !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR (même l'épilogue u_u)

Note 1 : Cette fic n'est juste qu'un prétexte pour m'entraîner aux lemons, vous êtes prévenus :p

Note 2 : Ce chapitre se déroule durant la 6ème année, Harry est donc avec Ginny et Voldemort est de retour.

Note 3 : Ron à la classe.

Note 4 : L'illu est de Soizic qui est juste la meilleure dessinatrice du Mont Dentier *o*

Personne n'en saura rien.

-RWHP-

Un cimetière lugubre.

Un jeune homme se tenait droit et fier devant un chaudron fumant. Brusquement, un éclair vert. Deux iris bleus élargis par l'horreur. Le corps livide de Cédric Diggory qui s'écrasait sur la terre stérile.

Puis le corps se transforma : les mèches brunes s'éclaircirent, se parèrent de reflets cuivres et s'étendirent autour du visage pâle comme des flammes rousses. La silhouette se féminisa et bientôt le cadavre de sa mère reposa à la place de celui de Diggory. Alors que Harry se sentit tomber à genoux devant le macabre spectacle, le corps de sa mère changea de nouveau. Les boucles rousses se rétractèrent, les épaules s'élargirent et les longues jambes s'affinèrent.

Ron était allongé dans le cimetière. Immobile, blême, un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche entrouverte.

Mort.

Ron était mort.

Un rire suraiguë acheva de le plonger dans la panique la plus totale.

Lord Voldemort.

-RWHP-

Quand Harry s'éveilla, il fut un moment décontenancé par les lieux. Son cauchemar avait été si palpable cette fois que le dortoir paisible et douillet des Gryffondors lui parut horriblement déplacé. Il se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes et sa respiration erratique contrasta fortement avec les ronflements paisibles de ses camarades. Malgré la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son crâne, il était suffisamment lucide et éveillé pour comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se calmer rapidement pour ne pas alerter les autres et ainsi devoir expliquer les raisons de son réveil brutal.

Un murmure provenant du lit voisin le fit sursauter.

-Harry ?

Le sorcier brun se tourna vers la silhouette vague de Ron, il crût voir une lueur inquiète dans le flou des yeux bleus.

"Et merde"

Par réflexe, il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour prendre la forme familière de ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez avec des gestes rendus imprécis par le tremblement de son corps. Quand les contours de son meilleur ami se stabilisèrent, Harry sentit les frissons reprendre de plus belle, se transformant presque en convulsion d'angoisse.

Il ne voulait pas que Ron le voit aussi fragile et désemparé.

-Harry ? Ça va ?

Le sorcier roux semblait partagé entre l'inquiétude et le malaise. Ils étaient des garçons après tout, et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé c'était assez gênant de surprendre son meilleur ami, tremblant comme un enfant, après un cauchemar.

-Oui, oui. C'est... hum … c'est rien.

Harry se débarrassa de ses lunettes et s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit dos à Ron,le silence gagna le paisible dortoir.

Mais Ron ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis le retour de Voldemort l'année précédente Harry semblait la proie d'horribles cauchemars presque toutes les nuits et, si les autres occupants du dortoir avaient pris l'habitude de ses cris, lui s'éveillait au moindre gémissement de douleur.

Il se sentait incroyablement impuissant devant la situation car la foutue fierté d'Harry l'obligeait à jouer les bravache en faisant mine de se rendormir tranquillement à chaque fois comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et Ron était sûr que le brun préférerait avaler une poignée de limaces plutôt que d'avouer qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Comment devait-il réagir ?

Ron s'allongea à son tour sur son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Harry, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire, même si il était certain que le brun nierait tout en bloc s'il tentait d'aborder le sujet.

Comment le convaincre qu'il n'était pas tout seul et qu'il pouvait partager ses peurs nocturnes avec son meilleur ami ?

Ron laissa son regard glisser du côté du lit voisin, seules quelques mèches sombres émergeaient de la couette dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé, recroquevillé sur lui même.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligé de parler ! Réalisa-t-il en maudissant la mauvaise influence d'Hermione qui pensait que tous les problèmes pouvaient se régler par un dialogue. Quelque fois un bon câlin, un sourire sincère ou une amicale tape dans le dos étaient plus efficaces ! En tout cas, avec Harry cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ravi de cette nouvelle idée, le rouquin n'eut plus aucun doute à propos de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva rapidement, rejetant ses couvertures d'un geste ample, puis s'approcha du lit le plus proche. Ses pieds nus ne faisait aucun bruit sur le sol en pierre du dortoir ainsi, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Ron s'était glissé dans son lit. Le sorcier brun sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se contenta de hocher les épaules en tirant les rideaux du lit, puis il passa un bras autour du torse de Harry et l'attira vers lui. Le brun chercha à se dégager en répétant sa question mais, à part un «Tais toi, les autres vont t'entendre», le roux ne lui donna aucune explication, alors il débattit un petit peu plus sachant parfaitement que Ron faisait ça par pitié.

-J'ai pas besoin de câlins ! Grogna-t-il, en cessant de se tortiller pour lui échapper -Ron était plus fort, constata-t-il avec mauvaise humeur- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil !

Mais le roux raffermit sa prise autour de lui, collant son torse contre le dos du sorcier brun, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Personne n'en saura rien. Murmura-t-il simplement et Harry cessa définitivement de se débattre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu, seuls les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations -somme toute plutôt rapides- peuplaient le cocon formé par les rideaux tirés du baldaquin. La chaleur du corps de Ron était douce, rassurante comme une couverture moelleuse. Son odeur lui était familière, elle lui évoquait la sécurité du Terrier, le feu crépitant de la cheminée de la salle commune le lendemain de noël, une bonne part de tarte aux pommes après une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc. Une pléiades d'émotions apaisantes déferla en lui et il se dit que ce câlin improvisé n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Harry finit par se laisser aller contre son meilleur ami, «Personne n'en saura rien» se répéta-t-il en sentant ses yeux se fermer, son corps se détendre. La main de Ron quitta son torse pour venir se loger dans le creux de sa taille, son souffle chatouilla sa nuque. Quand, de son pouce, il le caressa machinalement d'inexplicables frissons coururent le long de son dos avant de se concentrer quelque part dans son bas ventre.

-Tu tremble. Chuchota le rouquin en arrangeant la couverture sur les épaules minces.

Sa main revint presque aussitôt sur le corps glacé du brun. Elle se mit à bouger doucement, le frictionnant pour le réchauffer encore un peu.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que d'étranges pensées étranges le traversaient.

Et si la main de Ron s'égarait plus bas ?

Vers ses cuisses.

Si elle passait contre son ventre puis serpentait tout doucement vers …

Il prit une brusque inspiration.

Il avait besoin de contact et de chaleur, un besoin vital et impérieux. Comme si toutes les envies de tendresse qu'il nourrissait depuis son enfance se mêlaient à son angoisse face à Voldemort et -plus que tout autre chose- à ses hormones hypersensibles depuis quelques mois déjà.

Foutue adolescence ! grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Foutu corps sensible qui réagissait même aux caresses innocentes et rassurantes de son meilleur ami !

Il ferma les yeux et les bribes de son cauchemar disparurent au fur et à mesure que la chaleur de son corps augmentait. Les lourdes teintures fermées accentuaient l'impression de refuge coupé du monde. Maintenant, Harry maudissait Ron d'être venu le rejoindre dans son lit.

-Je vais mieux maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ton lit.

-Hum...oui, mais tu vois j'ai vraiment pas le courage de me lever là, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée. Mon lit est juste à côté de la fenêtre, et il fait sacrement plus chaud dans le tien !

Ron ne remarqua pas le trouble du brun, trop occupé qu'il était à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'est vrai que sur le coup, faire un câlin à Harry lui avait semblé la meilleure idée qu'il soit mais, dans la pratique c'était autrement plus compliqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry cède si facilement, il aurait pensé qu'il se serait un peu plus débattu, qu'il aurait finit par se contenter d'un chaleureux tapotement sur l'épaule puis qu'ils se seraient endormis tout naturellement chacun dans un côté du lit; et surement pas que Harry restât collé à lui, les yeux fermés, sa main retenue fermement sur le creux de sa taille.

Cela réveillait des sensations dangereuses à l'intérieur de Ron. Le genre de sensations que l'on éprouve que quand on a 16 ans et qu'on se retrouve plaqué à un corps chaud, ferme et détendu. Le genre de sensations enivrantes qui se retrouvent décuplées par l'interdit.

Son meilleur ami.

Le petit ami de sa soeur.

Un garçon.

Harry.

Il avait son nez tout contre la peau douce du creux de son cou, de sombres mèches folles taquinaient agréablement sa joue et son front.

Son pouce bougeait doucement sur le corps du brun, bientôt ce fut sa main tout entière qui voyagea le long du corps trop mince. Il explora les côtes presque saillantes, le creux des hanches, une épaule un peu crispée, puis refit le chemin inverse, doucement. La main de Harry était sur la sienne, elle n'empêcha pas son exploration et le guida au contraire sous le T-shirt trop large. Ron déglutit en sentant la peau nue contre sa paume, sous ses doigts. La chaleur dans son bas ventre s'intensifia, il songea alors vaguement que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'il retirait sa main pour la poser sagement sur le lit devant Harry, ce dernier remua inconfortablement contre lui.

Haletant et frustré, le sorcier brun se redressa hâtivement.

C'était quoi ce truc ?

Il avait la sensation que son cerveau était noyé sous une brume épaisse et moite qui le rendait fiévreux et incroyablement excité. Il percevait avec une excessive acuité l'épaule de Ron contre la sienne, leurs cuisses accolées et ce souffle, tiède, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Cette peau soyeuse, ce corps souple, ce coeur battant à portée de main.

Si proche.

Il tendit une main curieuse vers le visage du garçon en face de lui, tout contre la joue qui s'empourpra aussitôt.

Ron avait une peau diaphane parsemée quelquefois de tâches de rousseurs comme autant de constellations miniatures.

Ron avait des yeux bleus comme des ciels d'après-midis d'été lascifs et languides.

Ron était pris au piège par cette main sur son visage, il regardait Harry avec un air de souris devant un chat particulièrement sadique. La main glissa contre son cou, s'insinua sous le col de son T-shirt des Canons de Chudley pour frôler l'épaule ronde.

Le rouquin ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son meilleur ami, son air choqué montrait bien qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que signifiait ces caresses et qu'il mesurait pleinement les conséquences de la chaleur insoutenable dans son bas ventre et des battements affolés dans sa poitrine. Harry au contraire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, était entièrement plongé dans son exploration. Ce n'était qu'une aventure, défendue et risquée, comme les autres. En fait, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il se laissait juste porter par son intuition en songeant confusément que « personne n'en saura rien ».

Bientôt il lui fallut plus que quelques attouchements du bout des doigts; tout son être brulait et réclamait un contact. Il se pencha doucement et effleura du bout des lèvres la mâchoire de Ron, ce dernier hoqueta de surprise quand la bouche de Harry se plaqua un peu plus franchement sur lui et glissa le long de son cou. Des mains à plat sur son torse le poussèrent en arrière, l'allongèrent sur le dos et le brun, enivré par la sensation velouté de la peau, s'allongea sur lui et continua son examen minutieux de l'épiderme du rouquin. Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt orange vif, ses jambes se mêlèrent, se frottèrent. L'excitation rendit ses geste plus passionnés, plus brutaux : il ne découvrait plus, il prenait.

Il gouta, lécha, suça et mordit les lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur de son meilleur ami et un feulement lui échappa quand Ron l'enlaça finalement, incapable de résister. Leurs hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement maladroit mais absolument délicieux. La chaleur devint si vite insoutenable que Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte enflammée pour retirer son T-shirt; Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter et ils soupirèrent de satisfaction quand leurs deux peaux nues se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

-On est en train de faire une connerie. Grogna finalement Harry en sentant les dents de Ron contre son cou.

-Trop tard, chuchota le rouquin en posant sa main sur le renflement de son pyjama.

Résigné, Harry ferma les yeux sous l'électrisante pression et posa à son tour sa main sur le sexe dur de Ron. Blottis sous les couettes, ils repartirent doucement à la découverte l'un de l'autre, leurs mains palpaient, pressaient, cajolaient; leurs bouches léchaient, embrassaient. Leurs corps étaient devenus ultra sensibles ainsi, chaque frôlements leur arrachaient de longs soupirs de satisfaction. Après quelques caresses très intimes, ils jouirent dans un râle commun, front contre front, souffle contre souffle.

Et c'est épuisés mais repus qu'ils se lovèrent dans les couvertures moites pour quelques heures de sommeil.

-RWHP-

Ce sera tout pour cette petite intro, je vous promets un chapitre -beaucoup- plus long dans un mois pile : le 1er mars.

Merci d'avoir lu :D !


	2. Entre adultes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite (et un jour à l'avance) de Personne n'en saura rien, qui est toujours une fic classée M et qui concerne toujours Ron et Harry.

Je dois vous prévenir que cette fic contiendra sans doute 5 ou 6 chapitres et que j'écris tout au fur et à mesure car je change très souvent d'avis (moi ? schizophrène ? noaaaaaan ^^).

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "_Enquête_" et sera publié le **samedi 2 avril,** c'est à dire dans un mois ! Je prévois un jour de plus car je passe un concours et donc y'aura sans doute une bonne semaine où je ne pourrais pas écrire. Assez parlé de ma vie : place à Ronnie et Ryry.

Disclaimer : No tengo nada ... é_è

Remerciements : **Soizic** ma nêm présidente,** Atsuna** parce qu'elle roxxe et **Noo** parce que c'est ma femme et qu'elle est supra douée (en nécriturage hein :p). Je remercie aussi (même si elle n'en saura rien) **Umbre77** parce que sa fic _Alpha potentiel_ roxxe et qu'elle me donne envie d'écrire. A lire absolument !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-HPRW-

* * *

Le bar était miteux, les chaises dépareillées et branlantes, les tables tenaient à peine sur leurs pieds et une fine couche de crasse semblait incrustée à jamais sur le comptoir jauni. Derrière celui-ci, Susan la tenancière nettoyait machinalement un verre déjà propre.

Les clients, elle les connaissait par cœur. Treize ans qu'elle tenait ce petit pub londonien hérité de son père !

Il y avait les habitués, généralement des alcooliques invétérés qui reviendraient ici même -elle en était sûre- après leur mort. Ceux là ne faisaient pas d'histoires, ils descendaient whisky après whisky jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mît à la porte.

Il y avait quelques jeunes venus ici pour se faire peur et faire comme les grands, c'est ceux là qui causaient le plus de problèmes avec leur fierté mal placée et leurs couteaux cachés dans leurs blousons.

Et puis il y avait ces gens.

Ceux qui venaient noyer leur peine le temps d'une soirée dans l'ambre liquide d'un verre d'alcool.

Ce gars là semblait en faire parti.

Elle l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était entré, pas le genre de la maison ! Grand, mince, propre sur lui -ce qui était un luxe ici-, il portait un jean, un pull orange et une veste de cuir sombre qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Ses cheveux roux détonait avec l'ambiance lugubre du lieu et son air perdu acheva de faire fondre Susan qui s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches.

-Je vous sers quoi ?

Il tourna ses grands yeux bleus et tristes vers elle, leur aspect vitreux l'informa qu'il était déjà bien alcoolisé.

-Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Elle remplit un verre de son meilleur brandy et le lui tendit. Il prit le verre puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, s'empara carrément de la bouteille avant de s'installer sur une table au fond du bar, le regard vide. Tout en servant un groupe de jeunes au comptoir, la tenancière ne put s'empêcher de l'observer sous toutes les coutures : quel âge devait-il avoir ?

Peut-être 26 ou 27 ans.

Moins de 30 en tout cas.

Ah...si seulement elle en avait 10 de moins !

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment où un beau jeune homme (et riche par la même occasion) entrait dans le bar et tombait irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle avant de l'emmener sur sa belle moto vers une villa en bord de mer.

Fini les vieux clodos crades et pleins de puces !

Fini les alcoolos qui tentaient de lui mettre une main au cul !

Elle soupira : elle était trop vieille pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant, quand elle voyait ce garçon avec son visage doux et ses yeux si bleus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore un peu.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Peine de coeur ?

Deuil ?

Huuum... peine de coeur sans doute, l'expérience lui avait donné un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose.

Elle eut envie de l'approcher pour lui demander (et ainsi engager subtilement la conversation) mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement la fit sursauter.

Un garçon entra et se mit à balayer la pièce du regard. Au début, elle voulut lui demander son âge -avec ses vêtements larges, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses fines lunettes rondes, il avait l'air d'avoir moins de 18 ans...16 ou 17 sans doute !- puis elle suspendit son geste quand elle le vit rejoindre le garçon de ses rêves. Il lui parla à voix basse pendant quelques secondes, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il se lève. L'autre finit par obéir, son regard toujours vide. Avant de partir, le garçon brun -qui de près paraissait plus âgé, sans doute son regard trop vert qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de sombre et triste- déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

-Gardez la monnaie ! dit-il précipitamment avant de partir.

Susan rangea rapidement le billet et recommença à nettoyer son verre propre, des rêves d'évasion plein la tête.

* * *

Ron s'effondra mollement contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée tandis qu'Harry cherchait en pestant les clés du 12 square Grimmauld. Une fois la porte ouverte d'un tour de clé et d'un bon coup de pied, ils pénétrèrent en titubant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry maudit l'inventeur des marches : l'escalier menant à sa chambre était sans nul doute le pire des périples qu'il n'avait jamais affronté. Ron trébuchait fréquemment sur les marches et son corps tiède glissait contre le sien, l'entrainant dans ses chutes. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, dans un dernier effort et avec un soupir de soulagement, il largua le poids chancelant qui s'accrochait à son cou.

-T'exagères Ronnie, souffla-t-il en massant son épaule endolorie, Mione m'a envoyé un hibou-express tout à l'heure. Elle était complétement affolée et elle m'a seulement dit que tu étais parti dans le Londres moldus et qu'elle avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi cette fois ? Harry s'approcha du rouquin qui comatait paresseusement sur son lit pour lui retirer sa veste.

-ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ron attrapa ses mains et les repoussa au loin avec un air de pure terreur plaqué sur son visage habituellement souriant. Surpris par ce comportement, Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis il s'approcha de nouveau de Ron en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il lui retire sa veste pour pouvoir se coucher.

Mais le rouquin le chassa une nouvelle fois d'un mouvement agacé de la main.

-Garde ta putain d'amitié pour toi et fous moi la paix !

-Je sais qu'Hermione t'a largué, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à moi ! Grommela Harry, irrité. J'ai rien à voir là dedans, tu n'as qu'à aller t'excuser et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ron eut un sourire sans joie.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute. Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sans un regard pour le sorcier en face de lui, il se leva en titubant du lit.

-Elle ne me pardonnera pas cette fois parce que je n'irais pas lui courir après comme un petit chien bien obéissant, grogna-t-il alors que remonter le zip de son blouson s'annonçait particulièrement difficile pour ses doigts tremblants.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Harry s'approcha et essaya de nouveau de lui retirer sa veste. Dors ici, t'es trop mal pour transplaner jusque chez toi !

Ron le repoussa de nouveau si brusquement, qu'il tomba à terre.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Articula-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux foutre le bordel dans ma tête et agir après comme si de rien n'était ?

-Mais putain, de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends rien !

Ron blanchit et pendant un moment Harry crût qu'il allait le frapper. Ses poings se serrèrent, les jointures pâles saillirent puis se relâchèrent doucement, l'éclat de ses yeux ne faiblit pas en revanche.

-T'es qu'un connard ! Finit-il par lâcher en le contournant. Il s'apprêtait à descendre les escalier quand Harry le retint.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Explique toi au lieu de jouer les incompris !

Ron l'ignora délibérément et descendit péniblement les marches de l'escalier exiguë, Harry sur ses talons.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec toi et Hermione ? Hein ? REPONDS BORDEL !

Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir d'entrée, Harry réalisa que Ron allait vraiment partir dans cet état. Ravalant sa fierté, il attrapa le rouquin par la manche de son blouson pour lui parler calmement. Lui expliquer que ,peu importe ce que Ron lui reprochait, il en était sincèrement désolé et qu'ils allaient tout les deux dormir un peu avant d'en discuter sereinement le lendemain matin.

Mais avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Ron retenait durement ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, son torse l'écrasait alors qu'il le surplombait de tout sa hauteur.

-Tu as oublié n'est ce pas ? Chuchota le rouquin tandis que son haleine brûlante et chargée d'alcool lui balayait le visage.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis essaya de se débattre. Harry savait que Ron était plus grand et fort que lui, Ron le savait aussi, pourtant le rouquin ne s'était jamais servit de cette différence. Il l'avait toujours traité comme un égal et n'avait jamais fait aucun commentaire sur la silhouette chétive de son meilleur ami.

Pourquoi adoptait-il ce comportement dominateur alors ?

Comme toujours, il se rendit compte que le corps mâle et brûlant pressé contre le sien le mettait incroyablement mal-à-l'aise : des frissons coururent le long de son dos, sa respiration se bloqua puis, presque fatalement, il leva la tête vers Ron.

L'éclat luxurieux des prunelles bleues ainsi que la protubérance contre son ventre le ramena des années en arrière lors d'une nuit particulièrement chaude.

Non !

Non, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais penser à cela ! C'était une erreur, une regrettable bêtise entre deux adolescents aux cerveaux bourrés d'hormones.

Quand les lèvres de Ron effleurèrent les siennes, il tourna hâtivement la tête mais le rouquin exhala un souffle chaud qui acheva de le plonger dans le trouble le plus total.

-Tu as toujours agi instinctivement sans penser une PUTAIN de seconde aux PUTAINS de conséquences ! Tu t'es JAMAIS demandé si me faire ces choses n'allait pas provoquer des trucs en moi ! (Harry déglutit), le sorcier roux expira doucement et avança son visage jusqu'à ce que sa joue effleure le front crispé, caressant. Sa voix devint alors plus douloureuse. Toutes ces fichues pulsions à l'intérieur de moi, et qui deviennent de plus en plus fortes, sont de ta faute ! Uniquement de ta faute. Finit-il en chuchotant, les yeux autant emplis de colère que de ces autres sentiments qui assombrissaient ses iris.

Puis il colla sa bouche contre celle de Harry avant de forcer, de sa langue rugueuse, la barrière des lèvres entrouvertes d'indignation.

Le sorcier brun eut un sursaut d'horreur.

Non !

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Ginny.

Hermione.

Et les autres : Mrs Weasley, son patron, ses collègues ...

Non !

Il avait beau essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée, il ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le roux d'un iota. La bouche s'écrasa plus fermement encore contre la sienne, le corps brûlant se pressa avec urgence et une main large et incontestablement masculine vint se glisser sur une hanche étroite.

Une soudaine convulsion d'angoisse donna la force à Harry de repousser le rouquin. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, haletants et effrayés. Puis Ron tourna les talons et en quelques enjambées il fut devant la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua en partant.

Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol avant de presser furieusement sa main contre sa bouche : son corps était pris de tremblements et ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'il se demanda s'il parviendrait à se relever un jour de ce couloir.

Putain. Putain.

C'est ce qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme un letmotiv lancinant :

«Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain...»

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que Ron lui avait fait ?

* * *

-HPRW-

* * *

Le lendemain fut une véritable torture pour Harry.

Après une courte nuit de questionnement particulièrement éprouvante, se retrouver dans son bureau d'auror croulant sous des dossiers aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres (Voldemort et les mangemorts avaient le mérite d'ajouter un peu d'action dans le Département des Aurors) le mettait dans un état de nervosité très intense.

A cela s'ajoutait sa frustration de ne pouvoir se livrer à quelqu'un. Le nom d' Hermione apparut quelques secondes dans son esprit avant qu'il ne le chasse en secouant violemment la tête.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le jeune homme brun sur le pas de la porte de son bureau le regardant, fasciné et inquiet, en train de gesticuler tout seul. Le regard noir dont l'auror le gratifia le fit sursauter.

-Euh, Tobby Halliwell du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, unité d'enregistrement des loups-garou. Se présenta-t-il en rougissant. On m'a demandé de transmettre un dossier de première importance aux Bureau des Aurors...

Il avait le dossier d'un beau rouge criard dans la main pourtant il restait sur le pas de la porte, ébahi de voir Harry Potter à quelques mètres de lui.

-Un dossier de première importance à propos de quoi ? Grommela Harry, fatigué par l'air de pure vénération de l'homme.

«S'il me demande un autographe, je lui jette un sort» se promit-il intérieurement.

-Oh, euh et bien vous savez. Bégaya doucement le brun. Depuis la mort de Greyback lors de cette bataille dont vous ressortîtes en héros (ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration) les loup-garous de sa meute se sont retrouvés sans chef. D'abord ils se sont dispersés en petits groupes dans tout le pays, errant sans but dans les forêts loin des moldus ...

Harry s'étendit un peu plus dans sa chaise de bureau, si ça se trouve il n'aurait même pas besoin de lire le dossier.

-... mais depuis quelques années ils ont commencé à se rassembler en une gigantesque meute et maintenant ils sont tout autour de Londres. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils cherchent ou attendent.

-Ils ont mordu ?

-Oui, mais seulement 6 personnes en presque 10 ans et les personnes mordues finissent par les suivre dans leur «quête». C'est vraiment un étrange comportement. Du jamais vu !

-Sont-ils répertoriés dans votre Département ? Demanda machinalement Harry.

-Non, aucun. Le dossier a été transféré pour que le Bureau des Aurors fassent quelque chose, ils sont vraiment très proche de la ville et ni nos menaces, ni nos tentatives de compromis n'ont fonctionné. Les moldus sont en danger ou du moins le Secret l'est, finit-il gravement.

L'auror brun lui fit signe de déposer le dossier sur son bureau avant de le congédier gentiment d'un «Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire, merci Tobby». Le dénommé Tobby ne pût empêcher un large sourire de venir prendre place sur ses lèvres quand son héros prononça son prénom.

Le sourire ne le quitta pas de la journée.

Soupirant de lassitude, Harry repoussa le dossier vers la pile de courriers qui s'entassaient dans un coin de son bureau puis il laissa à nouveau libre cours à ses pensée.

Ron travaillait au Département des jeux et sports magiques cinq niveau au dessus de son bureau et ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des notes volantes -servant habituellement à échanger des informations professionnelles- pour se détendre quand leurs boulots respectifs devenaient trop lassant.

Comprenant qu'aujourd'hui il ne recevrait pas de bouts parchemins couverts de l'écriture brouillonne de Ron lui rapportant le dernier ragot du ministère ou simplement une blague particulièrement drôle trouvée dans un papier de bonbon, Harry se sentit gagner par la morosité.

Ils avaient aussi l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble dans le Londres moldu, toujours dans le même petit pub au coin de la rue qui servait cette tourte de boeuf aux rognons dont Ron raffolait.

Ce jour là Harry n'eut pas faim.

Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne reverrait pas Ron tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis de l'ordre dans sa tête. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas anéanti ces fichus frissons dans son dos. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas détruit les pensées malsaines qui l'obsédaient depuis hier soir.

Seulement depuis hier soir ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'il ressentait de drôles de choses quand Ron était trop proche de lui, des choses impures et totalement déplacées. La culpabilité provoquée par ce genre de réflexions l'avait souvent poussé à se faire du mal en se forçant à prendre des douches froides par exemple ou en prenant des risques inconsidérés dans son travail -ce qui lui avait causé plusieurs avertissements et quelques séjours à St Mangouste d'ailleurs-, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Ron aussi était …

Ron était quoi au juste !

Rien. C'était rien ! Juste un baiser d'un homme ivre. Juste un homme largué par sa copine qui cherchait un peu d'affection sans vraiment se rendre compte.

Mais alors pourquoi Ron ne venait pas le voir pour le lui expliquer ?

Un hibou particulièrement agaçant lui picora les doigts de coups de bec vengeurs ce qui mit un terme aux hypothèses invraisemblables qui naissaient dans son esprit.

Il se résigna alors à lire le bout de parchemin accroché à sa patte. Un soupir irrité lui échappa quand il comprit que c'était Ginny qui lui annonçait son arrivée le soir même pour le diner. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il réalisa que s'était juste ce dont il avait besoin : une soirée en amoureux avec sa petite amie pour lui ôter ce trouble.

Une fois face à la femme de sa vie, il saurait enfin ce qu'il devait faire !

* * *

-RWHP-

* * *

Ginny débarqua au 12 square Grimmault comme prévu en début de soirée et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine rejoindre son petit ami qui s'affairait. Après un baiser du bout des lèvres, elle attrapa une casserole brûlante en équilibre précaire sur une pile de plats et aida le jeune homme à finir la préparation du diner.

Durant les habituels «récits de la journée» auxquels ils se livraient à chaque retrouvailles, Harry fut plusieurs fois tenté d'avouer le surprenant comportement de Ron et surtout son geste déplacé.

Il voyait déjà comment il aurait raconté -car c'était son devoir de petit ami- à Ginny qu'un mec un peu saoul l'avait forcé à l'embrasser avant qu'il ne le mette tout naturellement à la porte avec un bon coup de pied au derrière.

Fin de l'histoire.

Elle aurait eu l'air indignée, puis amusée et cela aurait sans doute été un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux au fil des années.

Une petite anecdote amusante à ressortir pendant les soirées au coin du feu avec une femme serrée contre lui et des amis avachis dans des fauteuils autour.

Oui, ça aurait pu être simple si Harry avait effectivement mit le type à la porte après un coup de pied au lieu de s'effondrer, tremblant et troublé, dans le couloir.

Et surtout, tout aurait pu être incroyablement aisé si le type en question n'avait pas été le grand frère de sa copine.

Il se contenta donc d'éluder rapidement le récit de sa soirée en disant qu'il avait raccompagné Ron chez lui. Elle hocha gravement la tête.

-C'est triste cette séparation entre lui et Hermione, commenta-t-elle. Bon, en même temps on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Voyant l'air interrogateur du sorcier brun, elle poursuivit.

-Tu vois bien que Hermione est une femme forte et indépendante tandis que Ron est plutôt passif et nonchalant. Elle est pleine d'ambition alors que la seule chose qu'il désire c'est paresser au soleil avec une crème glacée ! Ils sont totalement opposés, c'est un miracle qu'ils aient tenu aussi longtemps ensemble ! Conclut la jeune femme entre deux bouchées de pâtes a la carbonara.

Harry se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules, il avait plus ou moins apprit au cours des cinq années passées auprès de Ginny qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire au risque que leurs deux caractères explosifs ne fassent des étincelles.

Il choisissait donc généralement de «s'écraser» et de laisser ses plaintes et véritables opinions pour quand il serait avec Ron. Bien installés au Chaudron Baveur; ils passaient tous leurs vendredi soirs ensemble à se plaindre des femmes en sirotant des bièraubeurres ou du Whisky-Pur-Feu les soirs de trop grande déprime. Ginny et Mione avaient toujours respecté cette «soirée entre hommes», conscientes de la profonde amitié qu'ils entretenaient depuis plusieurs années.

Ron …

Une journée sans le voir et déjà Harry était complétement perdu.

Non, il avait trop besoin de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce ridicule petit baiser remettre leur amitié en cause ! Il irait le voir juste après le diner, ils discuteraient et tout reprendrait comme avant. Si ça se trouve Ron ne venait pas le voir simplement parce qu'il était aussi gêné que lui.

C'était très probable et Harry se sentit soudainement mieux.

Il allait retrouver Ron !

La veille n'était qu'un moment sans importance, de toute manière personne n'en saura jamais rien.

-Harry ça va ? Tu as une petite mine. Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?

Harry hocha la tête en parlant vaguement de cauchemars -un sujet dont elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'aborder au risque de se faire froidement rabrouer-, elle finit donc par lui tapoter la main avec un regard mouillé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la pitié. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire avec sa main et elle soupira.

-Pourquoi tu me repousse toujours Harry ? Elle se leva, contourna la table et vient se poster devant lui. Laisse toi faire. Laisse moi juste te faire du bien.

Prenant sa main, elle l'attira à elle et plaqua ses lèvres rosées et douces contre celles du jeune homme réticent, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée le frappa de plein fouet quand il sentit la rondeur d'un sein contre son torse.

C'était ça qu'il voulait après tout !

Un corps de femme contre le sien, il devait aimer ça, le désirer plus que tout au monde.

Il enserra la taille souple et gracieuse entre ses bras et approfondit davantage le baiser, guidant, contrôlant, dominant.

Il était un homme !

Et un homme était attiré par les femmes, pas troublé par leur frère.

Enflammé, il rompit l'étreinte pour envoyer valdinguer les couverts et plats de la table d'un ample mouvement du bras, puis il y appuya la jeune femme.

Le baiser reprit, plus brutal et animal, et les mains de Harry ne tardèrent pas à s'égarer sous la ceinture du jean de la sorcière, contre son sexe chaud et humide. Il y glissa un doigt et Ginny gémit sourdement en cambrant son dos pour venir s'allonger sur la table. Harry se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur le ventre plat, remonta sensuellement jusqu'à la clavicule puis s'écarta un peu pour admirer le corps féminin abandonné sous ses doigts mobiles. La peau était diaphane parsemée quelquefois de tâches de rousseurs comme autant de constellations miniatures,les cheveux roux frôlaient doucement l'épaule ronde au rythme des soubresauts du corps délicat.

Une autre image se superposa à ce corps trop gracile, une autre peau pâle, des cheveux roux plus courts et des mains larges. Des yeux embués d'alcool et de désir. Une barbe naissante qui égratignait sa joue. Excitation. Un corps masculin qui le dominait, prenait ses lèvres sans pitié. Une odeur mâle. Et puis ce truc dans son ventre. Parce que c'était Ron. Parce qu'avec Ron rien ne se disait avec les mots, juste des gestes, des sourires, des regards lourds de sens.

Et Harry avait vu ce truc dans ses yeux.

Cet éclat trop vif dans les prunelles azures.

Cette foutue douceur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Le souvenir de la lueur trouble dans les yeux du sorcier roux le fit davantage vibrer que les baisers mouillés de Ginny.

Il cessa rapidement tous mouvements et retira ses doigts de l'intimité de la sorcière.

Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain.

Encore ce truc lancinant dans sa tête, cette panique profonde.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pantelante, elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements en se levant.

-C'est fini entre nous. Annonça-t-il brutalement. Je peux plus ! C'est fini !

-C'est une blague ?

Le sorcier brun repoussa la main qui agrippait son épaule et en se retournant il tomba sur ses yeux bruns et brillants, sur son air décontenancé. Un violent sentiment de culpabilité le prit alors aux tripes et il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

-Pardon, je voulais pas dire ça. Non, je peux pas vivre sans toi ! S'il te plait pardonne moi.

Ginny finit par passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers elle, Harry avait toujours été singulier et énigmatique elle le savait. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ses cauchemars, de ses soudains repliements sur lui-même et de ses envies de sexe très épisodiques et rares.

Oui, elle avait l'habitude de tout ça et si auparavant le fait qu'il soit le héros du monde sorcier pardonnait ce comportement, maintenant cela devenait surtout très pesant pour elle.

Elle guida le jeune homme dans sa chambre et s'allongea près de lui toujours en le tenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle caressait machinalement son épaule, repoussant légèrement la manche du T-shirt, une tâche sombre sur le haut du bras capta son attention.

C'était une marque bleuie dont la forme évoquait une main et qui faisait le tour du mince biceps.

Comme si quelqu'un l'avait tenu trop puissamment.

-Harry ? Tu t'es fait ça à ton travail ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de faire attention avec tout ces anciens mangemorts.

Elle passa une main caressante sur le douloureux ecchymose et s'apprêtait à reprendre leur étreinte silencieuse quand une étrange expression sur le visage du jeune homme la perturba.

Harry n'avait jamais su mentir, il faisait parti de ses gens dont la moindre émotion se lisait sur son visage.

Et Ginny sut qu'il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de honteux aux vues de son regard fuyant et du soudain tremblement de ses mains.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença-t-il doucement. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin que Ginny se leva brutalement du lit et arpenta la chambre en tordant ses mains.

-Alors c'est ça, hein ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que ton comportement était dû à ton passé et que je devais être patiente. Je croyais qu'une fois apaisé tu me témoignerais enfin un peu de tendresse. Au fond tu es juste comme les autres ! Au fond tu es froid avec moi juste parce que tu me trompes et que tu n'oses pas me l'avouer. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants et sa voix prit des accents hystériques. TU ME TROMPES DEPUIS QUAND HEIN ? QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A DE PLUS QUE MOI ? Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et dévalèrent promptement ses joues. C'est pour ça que tu ne me touche plus depuis des mois ?

Alors qu'il se levait, trop secoué pour dire un mot afin de la serrer contre lui, elle agrippa furieusement son bras et examina plus en détail la marque de son infidélité. Elle pouvait presque voir comment les doigts puissants et longs avait saisi le bras trop frêle de son petit ami, comment la paume large s'incrustait dans la chair.

Une main trop large pour être celle d'une femme constata finalement la jeune femme muette de stupeur.

La conclusion qui s'imposait la frappa alors de plein fouet : c'était la trace d'une main d'homme.

Consciente d'avoir peut-être été trop loin, elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Elle eut l'espoir de s'être emporté pour rien, que cette marque n'était peut-être qu'un reste d'une arrestation un peu trop musclée. Ses espoirs furent bien vite anéantis par la pâleur extrême du visage de Harry.

-C'était juste un baiser, confessa-t-il doucement. Juste un baiser, rien de plus. Juste une fois.

-C'est un homme qui t'a fais ça.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Comment... Continua-t-elle. Comment peut-il te faire cette marque seulement en t'embrassant ? Puis elle secoua la tête, médusée. Par Merlin, un homme ! Tu as embrassé un homme ! Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se remit à arpenta la chambre. Pourquoi ? Mais qui ? QUI ?

-Ça n'a aucune importance ! Il m'a forcé, c'est pour ça la marque. Ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout pour moi. C'est toi la femme de ma vie. C'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille.

Mais elle secoua la tête, furibonde.

-Si cela était aussi anodin tu m'en aurais déjà parlé. Si ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance, TU NE SERAIS PAS LA EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE M'EN CONVAINCRE !

Harry la saisit par les épaules mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche le visage de Ginny prit une curieuse expression : un mélange de lassitude et de rancœur.

-Je suis fatiguée de cela Harry, cracha-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de ta froideur et de ton manque d'attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'accroche à moi de cette façon alors que c'est évident que tu ne m'aime pas. Est-ce parce que tu as peur d'être rejeté par ma famille à cause de notre rupture ou tout simplement à cause de ça (elle effleura le bras du jeune homme) ?

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Articula-t-il rageusement. J'aime les femmes, et je t'aime toi. Ne me laisses pas Ginny...

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les prunelles émeraudes du sorcier et il put voir une lueur farouche s'y allumer. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle ne chercha pas à se défaire des bras qui l'enlaçaient.

-Dis moi pourquoi tu m'aimes alors !

Harry se surprit à penser qu'avec Ron cela aurait été inutile. Mettre des mots sur ses sentiments aurait été inutile, juste un regard, une main posée sur l'épaule et le rouquin aurait tout compris. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées déplacées.

-Je t'aime parce que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, bredouilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Insista la rouquine tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux croissait.

Harry resta muet quelques secondes.

Se reprenant, il bégaya confusément qu'il la trouvait jolie, intelligente et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Elle secoua la tête et rompit leur étreinte.

-Je reviendrai quand tu trouveras la réponse. Lança-t-elle en partant, laissant le jeune homme interdit.

Après quelques minutes où il resta pétrifié et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Harry réalisa subitement qu'il était bel et bien seul. Ginny était sans soute retourné dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa coloc, une joueuse de son équipe de quidditch.

Tout en songeant à la retrouver là-bas, il se demanda pourquoi sa réponse n'avait pas été la bonne.

C'est vrai.

Il aimait Ginny parce qu'elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente, parce qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'elle aimait comme lui le quidditch et la tarte à la mélasse. Il l'aimait parce qu'il se voyait bien finir sa vie avec elle, entouré de leurs enfants et de leur famille.

Leur destin paraissait tout tracé. Une femme et des enfants : c'était la suite logique de sa vie, non ?

Que pouvait-il répondre de plus ?

Par Merlin, elle n'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il lui déclare sa flamme à grand renfort de métaphores sur le bleu de ses yeux (qui étaient marrons soi dit-en passant) et autres figures de styles tout aussi frivoles et stupides. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il lui écrive des poèmes sur son cœur battant quand il la tenait dans ses bras où les papillons dans son ventre quand elle lui souriait.

Non.

Mieux valait qu'elle n'attendît pas ce genre de choses car Harry serait incapable de les lui donner.

L'Amour qui rend fou, l'Amour qui serre le ventre et qui fait tomber à genoux. Ces histoires où les héros se damnent pour un sourire de leur bien-aimée, où par amour un homme rejette justice, argent, pouvoir, famille et même sa propre vie.

Toutes ces histoires n'existaient que dans les romans à l'eau de rose de Mrs Figgs.

Harry savait que l'amour d'une mère pouvait sauver, il savait que l'amitié pouvait être une force et il avait apprit qu'un amour tendre pouvait apparaitre entre un homme et une femme qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qui avaient de nombreux points communs.

Mais il doutait fortement que l'amour passionnel puisse exister.

Comment deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas pouvaient savoir au premier regard qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre sans même avoir échangé leurs prénoms, histoires, goûts culinaires, politiques, musicaux ou même leur équipe de quidditch préférée !

Sa rencontre avec Ron lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Ils ne se connaissaient pas pourtant, un seul regard avait suffit pour que Harry décide que ce grand dadais à l'air un peu maladroit serait son meilleur ami. Avec Hermione cela avait été plus compliqué, son côté Miss-je-sais-tout ne lui avait pas parut très sympathique au premier abord.

Mais Ron...

Avec Ron c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi ramenait-il tout à Ron !

Irrité, il finit par se convaincre qu'il devait absolument rendre une petite visite au rouquin. Une bonne discussion sur l'incident de la veille l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place ! De plus, il pouvait sans doute lui demander quelques conseils pour Ginny.

Il attrapa son blouson et transplana devant l'immeuble au 17 Charing Cross Road, c'est à dire juste en face du Chaudron Baveur. Quelques coups frappés à la porte portant le numéro 7 et elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux plutôt grand, à peine vêtu d'un caleçon gris et d'un large T-shirt noir se grattant pensivement l'arrière du crâne.

-Oh c'est toi ? Entre Harry !

Le sorcier brun sentit une curieuse sensation au creux de son ventre.

La nuit dernière, ce torse masculin était plaqué au sien, ces hanches masculines se frottaient contre son ventre et ces lèvres fines violaient sans douceur sa bouche.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Auparavant, il parvenait à gérer les quelques pensées anormales qui naissaient dans son esprit car justement elles étaient du domaine du fantasme. Le corps de Ron ne le troublait que quand il était blottis dans son lit, bien à l'abri sous sa couette.

Et une fois le jour levé, il mettait ses rêveries érotiques tout au fond de son esprit et reprenait un comportement normal.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Seulement, maintenant cela devenait tangible. Maintenant, ses fantasmes prenaient le pas sur la réalité, la nuit devenait jour et Harry était effrayé de voir ses divagations perverses à la lumière crue du soleil.

Tremblant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres comme pour y chercher la trace du jeune homme roux.

Pense à Ginny ! Se morigéna-t-il. C'est avec elle que tu dois passer ta vie !

Il suivit donc Ron dans le salon, ce dernier s'affala sans grâce dans le canapé en face de la télé et attrapa la télécommande pour zapper.

Harry se souvint avec tendresse que Mione l'avait maudit le jour où il la lui avait offerte.

En effet, le rouquin passait l'essentiel de ses journées scotché devant les séries américaines et loin de s'en inquiéter, son père trouvait toujours de nouvelles excuses pour venir lui rendre une petite visite et ainsi pouvoir commenter à sa guise les pubs -A quoi sert exactement un ventilateur ?- ou juste pour essayer de le convaincre de lui laisser démonter la télécommande.

-Tu n'es pas allé travailler aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il finalement avant de se racler la gorge car sa voix était trop rauque.

Ron eut un pauvre sourire.

-Non, ma tête allait exploser ce matin. J'ai pas eu le courage de me lever ! Tout à l'heure j'ai réussis à me trainer jusque au chemin de Traverse pour acheter une potion anti-gueule de bois mais sinon je végète devant la télé.

Cependant Harry écoutait distraitement, il venait de se rendre compte que les rideaux à moitié fermés du salon –en plus de donner à l'ambiance un côté intimiste et voilé- provoquaient de fascinants jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur le corps étendu de Ron.

Fébrile, il retira sa veste et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Je...hum, il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir.

Une coloration d'un rose soutenu orna les oreilles du rouquin et il s'obstina à garder les yeux rivés à l'écran de la télé.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir évité le coma éthylique. Éluda-t-il rapidement avec un sourire crispé.

-Ron...je, euh. Je peux comprendre que,... tu étais saoul. Et triste. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ton geste. Harry semblait prendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Ce n'est rien, on sait tout les deux que ce n'est rien. Donc, on oublie tout ?

Il lui tendit la main et l'accompagna d'un grand sourire plein d'assurance.

-Non. Le roux éteignit la télé et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je ne veux pas passer encore dix ans dans le mensonge et le déni. Je ne veux pas oublier le baiser d'hier soir. C'est vrai que j'étais saoul et qu'en temps normal je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux au fond de moi. J'ai beau essayer de me persuader du contraire, cela vient me hanter à chaque secondes.

-Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu es amoureux d'Hermione.

-Non ! Je n'aimes plus Hermione depuis longtemps. Ron se leva du canapé et s'approcha du sorcier brun. Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage devenu blême, ses yeux étaient suppliants, sa voix caressante. Harry. Susurra-t-il. S'il te plait, essaye de voir les choses en face...

Mais Harry repoussa la main trop entreprenante et détourna le regard du visage de son meilleur ami. Gêné, il se leva du fauteuil et attrapa sa veste.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend Ron, mais tu agis vraiment étrangement. Je ne suis pas gay et, plus que tout, j'aime Ginny. Tu sais ? Ta petite soeur. Son ton était cassant. Ron baissa les yeux. Je ne suis pas gay ! Répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé quand on étaient gamins ?

-C'est toi qui est venu me rejoindre dans mon lit ! S'insurgea Harry.

-Moi, j'ai essayé de tout arrêter, c'est toi qui a continué et qui m'a embrassé. Contra Ron. Arrête de te mentir tu aimes aussi les gars, bordel !

-Je n'étais qu'un ado plein d'hormones et mort de peur à cause de Voldemort ! C'était juste une erreur de jeunesse, une expérience sans conséquences. Écoute Ron, continua le sorcier brun en voyant l'autre homme sur le point de le contredire, je t'aime vraiment. Mais comme un frère et l'idée de faire ces ... «ces choses» avec toi, et avec un homme en général, me répugne ! On va réfléchir à tout ça, mais sache que tant que tu continuera à avoir ces idées dans la tête je préfèrerai que l'on ne se revoit plus.

Et il planta là le rouquin, seul dans son salon, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillants de douleur et de rage.

* * *

-RWHP-

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Harry se retourna pour la millième fois de la nuit. Il ne put retenir un profond soupir quand son réveil lui indiqua que deux heures venaient tout juste de sonner.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit mais très vite cela lui rappela les cours d'occlumencie.

Puis Rogue.

Puis Poudlard.

Puis Ron...

Il souffla bruyamment. Pourquoi est ce que TOUT lui rappelait fatalement Ron !

Bordel ! Ils étaient bien tout les deux avec leurs petites amies respectives, leur traditionnelle soirée du vendredi et leurs boulots au ministère.

Pourquoi ce crétin s'était-il sentit obligé de tout gâcher ?

Réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, le sorcier brun finit par se lever avant d'enfiler, en pestant contre les rouquins ingrats, un jean ainsi qu'un pull mauve et son vieux blouson de sport.

Un peu de poudre de cheminette le mena tout droit au Ministère.

Un des changements apportés par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt fut d'instaurer une permanence dans le Bureau des Aurors afin que le ministère ne soit jamais sans défense.

Et Harry avait dans l'idée de retrouver son bureau afin de trier un peu de paperasses, jeter un coup d'œil au courrier ou aux affaires en cours bref, n'importe quoi qui pût l'empêcher de penser à sa sexualité et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

Malheureusement, comme rien ne se passait normalement dans sa vie un événement imprévu l'empêcha de mener ses projets à bien. En effet, le Bureau des aurors était en plein effervescence. Des aurors vêtus de leurs célèbres capes mauves couraient en tous sens, tenant des piles de parchemins, des cartes d'Angleterre parsemés de petits points clignotants à des endroits stratégiques ou des dossiers écarlates.

Le chef de la division d'Auror dans laquelle travaillait Harry, Brutus McGyver, l'interpella aussitôt.

-Potter ! Vous tombez bien, j'allais justement vous envoyer un hibou express. C'est bien vous qui vous occupez du dossier de la meute de Greyback ? Puis sans attendre la réponse il enchaina rapidement en traversant le couloir à grand pas -Harry dut trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur-. Ces foutus loup-garous ont encore frappé, ils ont enlevé un sorcier à Londres. Des voisins moldus ont entendu des hurlements de loups aux alentours de vingt trois heures et ils ont prévenu les aurors moldus, policiers qu'ils disent, dont le chef a fini par nous appeler. Je n'ai pas d'autres précisions. Vous allez rejoindre l'équipe qui va enquêter sur place. J'attends un rapport complet sur mon bureau !

Puis il poussa le petit brun dans une pièce où trois hommes et deux femmes les attendaient.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! Voilà l'adresse Capitaine Rose. Le chef tendit un bout de parchemin à une grande brune qui le lut rapidement avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa cape.

-Le Chaudron Baveur. Annonça-t-elle simplement.

Et ils transplanèrent l'un après l'autre.

Charing Cross Road était complétement déserte, Harry eut une légère grimace en songeant que quelques heures plus tôt il était dans cette même rue. Puis sa grimace se transforma en moue d'étonnement quand la capitaine Rose traversa la rue pour se diriger vers un petit immeuble londonien tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu et normal.

La façade d'un beau blanc cassé était parsemée de balcon en fer forgé donnant au tout un aspect très élégant. Ils la suivirent sans bruit, la baguette à la main. Les loups n'étaient peut-être pas très loin.

Devant la porte de l'immeuble un nombre était gravé en lettres dorées.

**17**

Harry réprima un frisson, la peur commençait à lui tordre le ventre. Il essaya de se souvenir si un autre sorcier habitait dans l'immeuble de Ron.

La jeune capitaine poussa la porte d'entrée et dans la semi pénombre ils distinguèrent les larges marches d'un escalier qu'ils montèrent prudemment, guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

En même temps que les nombres défilaient, le coeur de Harry se serrait un peu plus.

**Numéro 1.**

**Numéro 2**

_Non !_

**Numéro 3**

_Par Merlin, pas ça._

**Numéro 4**

_Non pas ça. Tout sauf ça !_

**Numéro 5**

_Pitié ! Pitié pas lui. Pas Ron !_

**Numéro 6**

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand la porte de l'appartement numéro 7 apparue en haut des marches.

La porte était entrouverte, et là, juste au niveau de la poignée une marque était visible. Trois larges entailles qui meurtrissaient le bois comme les griffures d'une bête sauvage.

Comme les griffures d'un loup-garou.

Oubliant toute prudence; Harry courut jusqu'à l'appartement. L'intérieur était saccagé, les meubles renversés, les coussins du canapé étripés et de cruelles entailles striaient les murs. Tout indiquait qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici.

-Par Merlin, auror Potter vous devriez faire plus attention ! Le sermonna un membre de l'équipe.

Un autre arriva en haut des escaliers après les avoir redescendu aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu la porte défoncée.

-Je suis allé voir les boites aux lettres. Informa-t-il. Le sorcier qui vivait là s'appelait R. Weasley et il n'y a plus aucune trace des loups.

-Ici aussi. Répondit une auror du nom de Neily Derwent. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Il ne travaillerait pas au Département des sports ?

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration l'étonna quelque peu. C'est alors qu'elle vit que tous étaient tourné vers Harry Potter. Le jeune homme avait énormément blanchit et il fixait sans bouger la flaque de sang qui séchait au centre du salon.

-C'était son meilleur ami. Lui signala à voix basse l'auror Flentwock.

Elle hocha alors la tête d'un air affecté.

* * *

-RWHP-

* * *

Vala !

Merce d'avoir prit la peine de me lire, j'espère que ce retournement de situation ne vous traumatise pas trop (évite une tomate sui la frôle) Ah si ? Bon, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la souite alors :p.

A dans un mois !


	3. Enquête

_Bonjour/soir !_

_Je sais que j'ai un jour de retard et je m'en excuse é_è !_

_Pour me faire pardonner j'avance la publication du prochain chapitre qui sera donc en ligne le **24 ou 25 avril.**_

_Cette fic est toujours classée M même si on le voit pas dans ce chapitre et elle concerne toujours Ron et Harry et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi *****sanglote*._

_**Note 1 : **En lisant ce chapitre je sais déjà ce que vous allez vous dire «OMG ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait ? Pourquoi elle part en live comme ça ?». Donc pour vous répondre sachez que le titre et le résumé se retrouveront parfaitement justifiés dès le prochain chapitre ! Même si j'ai changé deux-trois trucs en cours de route, je m'en tient toujours à mon idée de base qui est de faire un RWHP sur le thème de «Personne n'en saura rien»._

_**Note 2 :** Merci à ma** Noo **qui est juste la meilleure béta du monde, à **Atsuna **qui a la classe et aussi à **Soizic, SeanConneraille et Artemis** qui roxxent leurs mamans !_

_Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma note ^^_

_**Chapitre 3 : Enquête**_

Harry crispa un peu plus ses mains sur la tasse de thé tiède.

Le silence était si lourd et chargé en angoisse qu'il aurait pu le découper en larges tranches sanguinolentes.

Assise sur un bout de chaise, les yeux cernés et le front plissé par la concentration, Hermione lisait avec attention le contenu d'une pochette cartonnée écarlate. Harry fixa l'inscription en lettres capitales noires qui ornait la première page jusqu'à voir les lettres danser devant ses yeux, rendant la scène surréaliste.

_Oh. C'est ça ! Je suis en train de rêver. _

Puis il fixa mécaniquement Hermione qui refermait le dossier avant de le pousser sur le côté.

_-Décris moi encore une fois comment était l'appartement quand tu l'a trouvé._

La voix familière le ramena à la réalité et il détacha ses yeux de l'arrogant «Affaire R. Weasley» qui le narguait depuis quelques minutes déjà avant de raconter une fois de plus la macabre découverte de la nuit. Sa voix était lasse et faible lorsqu'il évoqua la porte défoncée à coups de griffes, les meubles lacérés et renversés, le canapé éventré puis la tâche sanglante sur le sol.

Elle hocha consciencieusement la tête.

_-Donc ils n'ont pas provoqué d'autres dégâts ? Ils ont monté les escaliers sans alerter personne puis se sont dirigés immédiatement vers l'appartement de Ron. _

_-C'est ce qui paraît le plus probable d'après mon boss. Ce sont les bruits de lutte et les hurlements qui ont alertés les voisins. La police moldue privilégie l'hypothèse d'une attaque de loups ou de chiens. Ils ont étouffé l'affaire sous l'impulsion du Ministère._

_-Bien, avant tout il faut déterminer pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à Ron alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison apparente. Pour cela il faut établir le lien qui existe entre lui et les 6 autres victimes. Ainsi, nous saurons ce qu'ils cherchent._

Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et dicta les similitudes en même temps qu'elle les listait sur papier.

_-Victimes entre 24 et 32 ans... Deux femmes, cinq hommes... Un seul sorcier... Aucune ressemblance à priori._ Constata-t-elle.

_-Peut-être leurs métiers ?_ Tenta Harry.

_-Non, on a une architecte, un agent de police, un sans-abri, une diététicienne, hum...(elle fouilla dans les dossier). Un ingénieur, un mécanicien et Ron._

L'auror ferma les yeux quelques secondes, un mal de tête atroce pulsait contre ses tempes. La rage sourde qui le faisait tenir depuis l'aube s'était étiolée et maintenant il se sentait épuisé.

_-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu Harry. Fit remarquer la jeune femme. Tu as passé toute la nuit et la matinée à fouiller Londres et ses environs, tu mérite un peu de repos_. Il commença à hocher négativement la tête mais elle le coupa d'un ton autoritaire._ Ça suffit, va dormir au moins 3 ou 4 heures ! Si jamais j'ai une piste je monte te prévenir. _

Puis elle se plongea de nouveau dans sa liste sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui prit alors la direction de sa chambre en soupirant.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec la curieuse impression d'être observé. Le front moite, la respiration saccadée, il se releva sur les coudes pour fixer les ombres qui peuplaient sa chambre. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile et silencieux dans son lit, tous les sens en alerte. La nuit était tombée depuis pas mal de temps permettant à l'obscurité de pénétrer peu à peu la pièce et de transformer le plus banal des jeans abandonné sur le sol en une silhouette menaçante. Le maigre croissant que formait la lune se découpait dans le carré de ciel de la fenêtre, contribuant à la formation des ombres malveillantes.

Quand il fut clair qu'aucun mangemort, assassin ou loup-garou n'allait sortir de l'ombre, Harry se leva paresseusement et prit la direction des escaliers menant au salon où devait probablement se trouver Hermione encore absorbée dans l'analyse minutieuse du dossier. Ses pas produisaient un étrange bruit étouffé dans le couloir et une sensation d'oppression le prit brusquement à la gorge.

Il avait rêvé de Ron.

Seule la présence de Hermione à l'étage inférieur l'empêcha de retourner se rouler en boule dans son lit pour se laisser aller à son désespoir.

Il l'avait cherché pendant des heures.

Il avait parcouru toutes les putains de forêts qui entouraient Londres.

Il avait croisé des harpies, des centaures, quelques crinières de licornes alors qu'elles s'enfuyaient au loin devant sa rage et même un ou deux sombrals sauvages qui l'avaient suivi, attirés par l'odeur du sang.

Mais aucune trace de loup-garous.

Les créatures qui étaient trop dangereusement présentes la veille semblaient avoir complétement disparues du pays sans laisser la moindre trace.

C'était son patron qui l'avait trouvé en début d'après-midi alors que ses lèvres avaient bleuies sous le froid hivernal et que ses jambes peinaient à le supporter.

_«Je vous retire le dossier ! »_ Avait-il annoncé en soutenant son regard hargneux et affligé.

Un sort brillait au bout de la baguette du jeune auror.

_«Vous êtes trop impliqué, poursuivit délicatement l'auror McGyver. Cela nuirait à l'enquête. Reposez vous ! Je vous donne trois jours. _»

Les intonations anormalement affectueuses de la voix de son chef avait convaincu Harry qu'il devait vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur.

Alors il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste, il avait rapidement (et dans l'illégalité) copié le dossier puis avait appelé Hermione à qui cela n'avait posé aucun problème de morale -ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré devant la lettre du ministère lui annonçant la disparition de son Ron-.

C'était dans ce genre de situation que le puissant lien d'amitié qui les unissait transparaissait le plus. A chaque instant ils le sentaient comme un filet autour de leurs cœurs éprouvés par les nombreuses nuits d'angoisse et d'attente. C'est ce lien indestructible qui les avait fait tenir durant les longs mois de guerre quelques années auparavant.

C'était étrange de le sentir à nouveau si présent et inchangé.

Harry avait l'impression que c'était hier, il avait à nouveau dix-huit ans et le monde sur ses épaules.

Les années de tranquillité facile aux côtés de Ginny n'avaient pas calmé les angoisses de son enfance, ni même dompté la fougue et les envies de liberté que son adolescence avait déclenché. Les sensations étaient juste endormis dans un coin de son âme, attendant le moment opportun pour se manifester enfin.

-RWHP-

Comme il s'y attendait et malgré l'heure avancée (la vieille horloge en bois indiquait minuit passé), Hermione était toujours plongée dans ses notes, un stylo dans une main, une tasse de café fumante dans l'autre.

_-Par Merlin, as tu seulement mangé ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il, un peu coupable d'avoir autant dormi.

Elle hocha machinalement la tête sans quitter le dossier des yeux.

_-Je me suis fait un sandwich avec du jambon cuit tout à l'heure. Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose,_ s'empressa-t-elle de lui signaler.

Il s'approcha promptement de la jeune fille qui aligna sous ses yeux une série de photos.

_-Bon, c'est assez contestable mais à part ça, je ne vois aucune autre piste. Tu ne remarque rien ?_

Elle avait réparti les sept photos des disparus en deux groupes inégaux : une femme et trois hommes (dont Ron) dans le premier et les trois autres dans le second.

Harry secoua négativement la tête avant de se raviser, un peu surpris lui même.

_-A part la femme, tous les membres du premier groupe sont roux._ Conclut-il finalement.

_-Elle s'est teint les cheveux, -la jeune femme tapota un dossier près d'elle- sur sa carte d'identité elle est rousse._

_-Donc, tu sous-entends que les loup-garous ne s'intéressent qu'aux personnes rousses..._

Cela aurait dû le rendre perplexe pourtant, il avait tellement l'habitude que Hermione trouve la bonne solution et surtout il était tellement désespéré que l'affirmation lui parût solide et fondée.

_-A part quelques maigres informations, aucun sorcier n'a put étudier les loup-garous en meute, _expliqua-t-elle en rangeant les photos, _nous ne savons pas où ils vivent, comment ils vivent, leurs lois, leurs croyances. Des tonnes de légendes circulent sur eux et les plus sérieuses mentionnent un village caché au nord de l'Angleterre et des lois basée sur la suprématie absolue d'un chef appelé «Loup Alpha»._

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir.

_-Greyback était leur alpha et il a été tué. _Explicita la jeune femme._ D'après le peu de renseignements qu'on a sur eux, il semblerait évident que leur priorité est de retrouver un alpha. Pour la couleur de cheveux je ne sais pas si ça à une importance ou si c'est juste une coïncidence mais mieux vaut penser à toutes les éventualités. _

_-Mais pourquoi Ron pourrait les aider à trouver un alpha ? Et les autres disparus ? C'est complétement surréaliste. _Termina Harry en regardant les photos déposées en petit tas dans un coin.

Il les éparpilla pour chercher dans les visages une quelconque trace qui les différencieraient du commun des mortels mais naturellement ils lui parurent très ordinaires.

Son coeur se serra quand il tomba de nouveau sur le visage de Ron et il laissa sa main reposer quelques instants de plus sur le papier glacé, effleurant du bout des doigts les tâches de rousseur qui encadraient un nez trop long.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait déplié une carte du pays.

_-Par ici Harry ! _Le brusqua-t-elle._ Nous allons signaler par une croix l'endroit où les victimes ont disparu. Cela nous mènera peut-être à leur «village»._

Après deux bonnes heures de recherche ils parvinrent à leur but et le résultat final les surpris bien au-delà de leurs espérances. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, la classification en deux groupes choisies par Hermione s'avéra être adaptée car ils remarquèrent que les victimes du premier «groupe» -les roux donc- avait toutes disparues dans le même quartier de Londres tandis que les trois autres disparus étaient éparpillés dans le pays.

_-C'est vraiment étrange._ Commenta la jeune fille en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux._ En fait, je pense que les trois disparitions en dehors de Londres sont dû à autre chose ! En tout cas ça concorderait avec les éléments des dossiers. Il n'y a que dans le cas de Ron où les loup-garous ont laissé des ...hum... «traces évidentes» de leur passage, sinon ils sont juste mentionnés comme principaux suspects car leur meute se trouvait tout près à ce moment là. Tu en penses quoi Harry ?_

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

_-J'en sais absolument rien. C'est vrai que le dossier est relativement mince ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer avec des hypothèses : il nous faut quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en loup-garous !_

Alors qu'il regardait la sorcière pour qu'elle lui annonce qui serait le plus apte à les renseigner sur ce sujet, la lassitude et la fatigue qui creusaient ses traits le frappa.

Elle ne portait qu'un simple jean ainsi qu'un vieux T-shirt de Ron enfilé à la va-vite, ses cheveux touffus étaient lâchement retenus par une barrette sur sa nuque mais surtout, de profondes cernes cerclaient ses yeux chocolats devenus mi-clos alors qu'elle les plissait pour chercher dans sa mémoire une quelconque trace d'un spécialiste des loup-garous. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette vue et un brusque élan de tendresse pour sa meilleure amie le submergea.

_-Hermione_, murmura-t-il doucement. _C'est à ton tour d'aller te reposer, je prends le relai._

_-Non_, elle secoua la tête, provoquant la libération de quelques mèches brunes qui vinrent chatouiller sa mâchoire. Je vais aller chez moi feuilleter mon exemplaire des «Créatures Magiques d'Europe», il me semble qu'il contient des noms de spécialistes. Mais je ne suis pas sûre pour les loup-garous.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais il l'attrapa par le bras afin de la retenir.

_-JE vais aller chercher le bouquin chez toi et JE le feuilletterai pendant que tu fera une bonne sieste. _

_-Comment puis-je dormir alors que Ron est je ne sais où, probablement blessé et encerclés par des gens dont on ne connait les motivations ! N'oublie pas que leur ancien chef était Greyback ! _ Sa voix était devenu suraiguë alors Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière.

Il lui fallut vingts bonnes minutes pour la convaincre que mourir de fatigue n'allait pas aider Ron et quinze minutes supplémentaires pour conduire le corps tremblotant de la jeune femme dans le lit qu'il occupait quelques heures auparavant, il la borda comme une enfant et elle resta un moment accrochée à la manche de sont T-shirt.

_-J'ai peur Harry._ Souffla-t-elle finalement alors qu'il quittait la chambre. _J'ai peur car je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui._

Il était sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée, quand les mots lui parvinrent réveillant un cataclysme dans son estomac.

_Sans Ron …_

_-Moi aussi,_ répondit-il finalement. _C'est pour cela que nous allons le retrouver._

Un semblant de sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Hermione.

-HPRW-

Hermione vivait dans une cité universitaire sorcière non loin de l'hôpital St-Mangouste où les cours de Médicomagie étaient dispensés aux étudiants.

La chambre, petite et très sommaire, ne contenait qu'un lit, une table de chevet, un énorme bureau en chêne accompagné de sa chaise rembourrée et une armoire. Le tout était bien évidemment recouvert par une marée de livres aux titres divers et variés allant de «Sorcières et Sorciers qui ont marqué l'Histoire» jusqu'à «Les potions de sommeil et leurs effets secondaires : Tome 5» sans oublier la désormais traditionnelle «Histoire de Poudlard» qui avait une place d'honneur en haut de l'armoire de bois.

Tout naturellement, Harry se dirigea vers la table de chevet et, au milieu du fatras d'ouvrages qui s'entassaient pèle-mêle, il ne tarda pas à discerner l'inscription en lettres dorées «Créatures Magiques d'Europe» se découper sur une couverture de cuir sombre.

C'était tout à fait le genre d'Hermione de lire un énorme pavé de cinq cents pages sur les bestioles peuplant les forêts européennes avant de dormir.

Cette conclusion lui arracha un sourire tendre : il se souvenait des nombreux week-ends pluvieux qu'il avait passé chez Ron.

Hermione bouquinait, lovée contre le rouquin, tandis qu'ils s'abrutissaient devant de vieux films d'horreur. L'odeur de la pluie et des crêpes qu'ils grignotaient ensuite lui revint, ravivant la rage de la veille.

De retour chez lui, il s'avachit sur le canapé avec le reste de café que la jeune femme avait laissé et il s'attela à la lecture minutieuse du chapitre 16 : «Les Loup-garous».

Il apprit ainsi que les lycans pouvaient être divisés en deux familles : les loups-garous en meute et ceux qui la repoussaient, se condamnant ainsi à la solitude.

La seconde catégorie était celle dont on avait le plus de renseignements car les «mordus» qui rejetaient la meute venaient ensuite se réfugier dans le monde sorcier.

Pour une raison encore inconnue, leurs transformations mensuelles étaient incroyablement douloureuses et la forme qu'ils prenaient alors était difforme à l'image de leur âme tiraillée entre le loup et l'humain. Harry songea alors au défunt Remus Lupin et il se sentit désolée de ne jamais avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur sa lycanthropie.

Un court paragraphe décrivait la meute comme étant une «structure comportant au minimum trois individus qui vivent ensemble selon des relations de dominance/soumission et sous l'influence d'un couple Alpha ou d'un seul Alpha mâle ou femelle».

Quelques lignes évoquaient leur silence et surtout leur discrétion dans la société sorcière et moldue à travers les siècles.

Pour finir, de vieux textes de lois établissaient la liste complète des alphas depuis 1468 et, le dernier nom : Greyback était suivi de précisions notamment sur son alliance avec Voldemort et sur son comportement hors-norme -il n'hésitait pas à mordre sans raison et à s'exposer à la population- ce qui présageait un retour en force des loup-garous sur le devant de la scène.

Un seul nom de spécialiste était cité en bas de page aussitôt suivit de sa date de mort.

Un grognement de dépit échappa alors à Harry et il balança violemment le livre sur le sol lequel s'ouvrit sur le chapitre des Hippogriffes.

Une idée traversa aussitôt son esprit et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Qui d'autres était susceptibles d'avoir des renseignements sur quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que les loup-garous à part Hagrid ?

Il rédigea un petit mot à l'adresse d'Hermione puis transplana sans attendre devant le château de Poudlard.

Il n'était pas loin de 5 heures du matin quand il arriva et le parc sombre et désert s'étendait entre les barreaux du portail fermé à double tours.

Devant son impossibilité à entrer, l'auror essaya de se convaincre qu'ouvrir les portes de fer forgé à coup de sorts n'était pas de très bon goût.

Après une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il s'interrogea sur la démarche à suivre –il était hors de question qu'il reparte si près du but mais, en même temps, il se voyait mal rameuter tout le château juste pour parler à Hagrid-, il remarqua une petite sonnette sur un des montants de pierre qui encadraient le portail. Un peu perplexe mais diablement reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé une solution il la pressa ce qui, étrangement, ne déclencha absolument rien.

Le silence s'éternisa encore quelques minutes et, au moment où il se demandait si la sonnette n'était pas factice, une silhouette massive apparut dans son champ de vision provoquant une esquisse de sourire.

Hagrid était emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure assez large pour que Harry puisse construire une tente avec, la torche dans son poing éclairait le chemin qu'il franchissait de son pas lourd et sonore. Quand il fut assez près pour reconnaître Harry, un sourire éclaira son visage à moitié mangé par une épaisse et longue barbe noire.

Il ouvrit le lourd portail avec une clé ancienne suspendue à son cou massif et accueillit Harry par une de ses célèbres étreintes brise-côtes.

Une fois confortablement installé dans la cabane de bois, une tasse de thé chaud devant lui; le sorcier brun se sentit prêt à annoncer la disparition de Ron -qui n'avait pas encore été divulguée- et surtout à demander des renseignements sur les créatures qui l'avaient organisée.

Hagrid ne fut malheureusement pas en mesure de lui répondre tant la nouvelle le secouait, il se moucha bruyamment dans un large carré de tissus mauve de la taille d'une nappe.

_-Pov' Ro_n, Sanglota-t-il. _Je me souviens de la fois où il était venu me voir quand il crachait des limaces._

Harry semblait décontenancé que Hagrid évoque cela comme un souvenir heureux alors que ce devait probablement être le pire moment de la vie de Ron -quoique, la rencontre avec Aragog devait aussi faire partie du top trois de ses cauchemars-, mais il se ressaisit en réalisant que c'était _justement_ parce que c'était Hagrid.

-J_e me souviens d'une rumeur durant ma scolarité : des loup-garous vivent dans la forêt interdite, non ? Je pourrai les rencontrer ?_

-_Non, non._ Le garde chasse secoua sa longue crinière sombre avant de boire d'une traite la tasse brûlante de la taille d'un seau. _A part Remus, il n'y a jamais eu de loup-garous dans la forêt interdite. Ils évitent de rester trop près des humains tu sais ? J'en ai rencontré un cela fait plusieurs années. Un vrai loup-garou sauvage qui venait rendre visite aux centaures. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fui la dictature de Greyback et qu'il allait rejoindre une meute dans les Alpes françaises. Ils sont gentils en fait, mis à part à la pleine lune, et je ..._

_-Les loup-garous et les centaures ?_ Intervint Harry.

_-Oui, ils doivent partager leur corps et leur âme avec l'esprit d'un animal, ça crée des liens ce genre de choses !_ Hagrid paraissait intarissable sur ce sujet et ses yeux noirs perdaient peu à peu leur éclat mouillé._ Tu sais ils ont la même vision du monde, ils pensent que vivre à l'écart des humains et bon pour eux et … Oh, oui ! Tu savais qu'ils lisaient tout les deux dans les étoiles ? D'ailleurs la dernière fois, Firenze m'a annoncé que.._. Il s'interrompit alors et caressa sa barbe d'un air songeur. _Il m'a parlé des loups justement, quelque chose au sujet d'un grand changement. Tu devrais aller le voir Harry : Firenze connait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les loup-garous !_

Harry se leva et tapota la large main rugueuse du demi-géant.

-_C'est ce que je vais faire ! Merci pour ton aide Hagrid. J'espère juste que l'heure tardive ne va pas les offense_r.

-_Oh non, tu sais ils vivent surtout la nuit habituellement. Donne moi quelques minutes pour remettre mes bottes et je te suis._

Mais Harry refusa la compagnie du garde chasse : les profondes cernes dans le visage buriné faisait naitre un sentiment de culpabilité en lui et à la place il l'invita à venir prendre le thé dans la semaine. Cela eut le mérite de faire rougir de plaisir Hagrid qui ne songeait déjà plus à l'accompagner. Finalement, après une dernière recommandation -«_s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit : hurle ! Et je viendrais t'aider»_-, Harry prit la direction de la forêt interdite.

-RWHP-

Il somnolait allongé sur le ventre et les draps qui s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes étaient poisseux de sueur. Un faible rayon de lumière balayait son dos lui indiquant que le jour était levé.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi.

Alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de son corps courbaturé et fiévreux, une douleur aiguë au niveau de son épaule se manifesta cruellement, le faisant gémir. Il aurait aimé toucher cette brûlure insupportable pour déterminer sa provenance mais le simple fait de lever la main lui semblait impossible tant son corps était lourd.

La chaleur dans son épaule avait commencé à se propager dans tout son organisme, se répandant dans ses veines comme un feu liquide et carnivore. Elle le ravageait de l'intérieur et il se demanda s'il parviendrait à lui survivre.

Quelque chose de frais et doux se posa alors sur son front, soulageant quelques peu les flammes qui couvaient en lui. La sensation bienfaitrice glissa dans son cou, puis traversa agréablement son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses sans rencontrer aucun obstacle -ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était complétement nu-.

Des doigts cajoleurs vinrent repousser les mèches rousses humides qui s'agglutinaient sur son front puis une voix lui parvint, déclenchant une sensation inconnue contre son sternum. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre ce que disait cette voix si basse car un grognement sourd la masquait. Un grognement profond, grave et bestial. Un grognement d'animal puissant qui affirmait sa dominance.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que ce grognement venait de sa propre gorge.

-_Doucement. La voix était masculine. Chuuuut, tu pourra te lever tout à l'heure quand tu aura récupéré._ (Un clapotement d'eau puis la sensation froide réapparut sur le front brûlant du jeune homme allongé). _Si tu savais à quel point nous sommes heureux de t'avoir enfin trouvé..._

A travers la brume opaque qui engluait son esprit, Ron ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelques picotements d'angoisse dans le creux de son ventre.

Par Merlin, dans quoi était-il encore tombé !

-RWHP-

Trouver les centaures n'est pas une tâche aussi difficile qu'on aurait pu le croire, tout simplement car c'était les centaures qui vous retrouvaient dès lors qu'on franchissait les limites de leur territoire.

C'est ainsi que, une petite heure après avoir pénétré dans la forêt, Harry se retrouva encerclé par une dizaine de centaures assez suspicieux, leurs arcs pendant de façon menaçante sur leurs flancs.

Sachant que la diplomatie n'était pas son fort, le sorcier décida d'expliquer de but en blanc ses motivations.

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide._ Tenta-t-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il put.

Un silence circonspect lui répondit, il comprit alors qu'il devait expliciter sa demande.

-_Mon meilleur ami et plusieurs moldus ont été enlevé par des loup-garous. Jusqu'ici personne n'a encore trouvé pourquoi et je me disais qu'avec votre connaissance des loup-garous vous pourriez m'aider à le retrouver._

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, comprenant que l'humain n'avaient pas d'intention belliqueuse. L'un d'eux -dont Harry savait qu'il s'appelait Ronan- secoua sa longue crinière brune et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à Harry.

-_Nous avons pour principe de ne pas intervenir dans les évènements surtout aussi importants. Tu devrais laisser nos frères loups accomplir leur destinée et avoir enfin l'ère de paix qu'ils mériten_t.

-_Ils ont blessé puis enlevé mon ami ! Vous appelez ça une «ère de paix» !_ S'indigna Harry._ Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec eux ?_

_-Nous ne pouvons trahir nos frères. _Répondit un centaure aux cheveux blancs qui avait l'air d'être le chef. _Et tu te trompe : ton ami n'est pas blessé. Jamais les loups ne blesseront leur Alpha, la tragédie avec Greyback l'a malheureusement prouvé._

-_Attendez ? Ron leur alpha ? C'est absurde. Jamais Ron n'accepterait de devenir l'alpha d'une meute ! Est ce que..._ Harry fronça les sourcils alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, _... ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont mordu ?_

-_Sans doute_. Reprit Bane alors que les autres retournaient dans la forêt signifiant que la discussion était close. _Sache qu'être alpha est un honneur suprême chez les loups, et ils font bien attention de choisir la personne la plus apte pour ce rôle depuis la dernière fois . Si les étoiles ont désigné ton ami pour être celui qui amènera la paix entre les peuples alors tu ne peux t'y opposer. Sur ce, je te recommande de retourner d'où tu viens. Nous avons répondu à tes questions car tu es Harry Potter et nous te devons tous la vie mais les humains sont habituellement interdits ici. _

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et parut songeur quelques secondes avant de rattraper les autres.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert.

Néanmoins quand il arriva au 12 square Grimmault, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui; les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_-Par Merlin Harry ! Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai trouvé ! J'ai fait un tour au Terrier tout à l'heure et Mr Weasley à eu de nouvelles informations de la part du Bureau des Aurors._ Elle parlait si vite qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Les tâches de sang Harry ! _Ce n'est pas le sang de Ron ! Il n'est pas blessé. Ils ont juste retourné son appartement et la concierge moldue a affirmé que Ron n'était pas chez lui quand les hurlements ont commencé, il est arrivé ensuite et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a vu plusieurs personnes descendre les escaliers en tenant un corps. Elle a alors prévenu la police._

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Ainsi donc les centaures avaient raison.

Il raconta à Hermione sa visite à Poudlard et surtout sa brève entrevue avec les créatures et, immanquablement, elle eut la même réaction que lui.

-_Ron en alpha ! Il doit y avoir une erreur. Les étoiles ont prédit qu'il ferait un bon meneur !_

Il hocha consciencieusement la tête.

_-Sérieusement,_ Répliqua le jeune homme, _tu pense vraiment que Ron accepterait de prendre la relève de Greyback ? Surtout après ce qu'il a fait à son frère ! _

Hermione hocha les épaules et marmonna que les loup-garous ne lui avaient peut-être pas laisser le choix puis, après un bon sandwich au fromage, ils décidèrent de consulter un livre sur la divination chez les centaures.

Cependant, au moment où ils saisirent leurs manteaux, le tapotement régulier de coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour sortir, d'un même mouvement, leur baguette magique.

Ils n'attendaient personne.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec et rapide avant de laisser tomber brutalement sa baguette de surprise. Derrière lui, Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Ron se tenait dans le pas de la porte, un souris penaud sur les lèvres.

_-Désolé de pas être venu plus tôt. _Commença-t-il piteusement. _Je..euh... je vous ai amené des caramels pour me faire pardonner._

Son sourire était si plein d'espoir alors qu'il tendait un petit sachet de papier brun que Harry ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.

-RWHP-

Voilà !

On se retrouve donc (normalement) dans 3 semaines avec un chapitre plus … croustillant (faut bien faire justifier le rating M).

**Drakky**


	4. La meute

-RWHP-

Bonsoir ! Quoi ! Comment ça j'ai un jour de retard ! ( et même deux vu que je publie à minuit pile :p)

Pour vous donner une idée de l'exploit, samedi je n'avais écrit que 3 pages, huhu.

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le dimanche 22 mai et le titre sera : "Toi et Moi".

Note 1 : Harry et Ron sont panamoua é_è

Note 2 : J'espère que ce chapitre vous piquera pas trop les yeux, je n'ai pas de béta.

Note 3 : Merci à Artoung, SeanConneraille pour leur soutient. C'est graçe à leur quizz de minuit pour me faire nécrire si je perd que j'ai fais aussi vite :D ! (oui, je suis nulle en quizz)

ENJOY

Chapitre 4 : La Meute

-RWHP-

Les boites, bonbons, jouets multicolores qui peuplaient les étagères conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère assez lugubre maintenant que le magasin était vide. Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'il était déprimé, songea pensivement Ron. Il ramassa un boursouflet qui avait roulé sous une étagère et le remit à sa place dans une boite.

-C'est bon pour ce soir. Merci, Ron. J'aime bien quand tu t'engueules avec Mione parce qu'après tu viens toujours m'aider ici !

Ron grogna tout en attrapant sa veste et il quitta la boutique sous le rire de George Weasley.

-RWHP-

Le rouquin fixait distraitement ses trop grands pieds qui se posaient successivement sur les marches alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier de son immeuble.

Doucement, silencieusement.

Il savait qu'au moindre bruit, la vieille folle du premier ouvrirait sa porte en braillant sur son arthrite qui l'empêchait déjà de dormir, ses cheveux gris entortillés autour de bigoudis rose fluo.

Ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette commère qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de l'immeuble !

Surtout que là, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Après avoir passé la soirée à donner un coup de main à la boutique de George, son unique envie était de se laisser tomber sur son lit et, si possible, d'élaborer en même temps un plan pour retrouver son meilleur ami et sa petite amie.

Oh, et il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour le boulot aussi !

Qu'avait-il crût ?

Cela lui avait prit presque cinq ans pour se rendre compte que l'admiration et l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Harry cachait sans doute quelque chose de plus profond; puis cinq années supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'embrasser son meilleur ami -ou même lui faire un câlin- ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Harry n'avait visiblement pas fait ce chemin là. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, il ne ferait jamais ce chemin là.

Le roux le savait pertinemment et pourtant il n'avait pu résister.

Réveilles toi crétin de Ron !

Tu as un bon boulot, une petite amie géniale, une famille qui t'aime et le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver. Des tas de gens tueraient pour avoir ta vie.

Que veux tu de plus?

Alors qu'il songeait en soupirant que sa conscience avait la même voix que sa mère, un hurlement bestial le figea. Des réflexes aussi automatiques qu'inattendus après une longue période de paix réapparurent et il se retrouva tapi contre le chambranle d'une porte, sa baguette à la main.

Des frissons d'angoisse familiers piquèrent son ventre alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'intrus était chez lui.

Ou les intrus à en juger par les nombreux bruits qu'il entendait :des bruits de casse, des grognements, quelque chose qui se renverse, un mur qui s'effrite.

Il pensa rapidement à prévenir Harry ou Hermione avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était disputé avec les deux.

Expirant lentement, il se força à avancer vers la porte.

Ils surent qu'il était là aussitôt qu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche et pourtant ils ne firent aucun geste quand ils l'entendirent pousser prudemment la porte d'entrée avant de traverser le couloir à pas lents. Ils étaient figés dans un état de transe et d'agitation intérieure très intense. Dès qu'il franchit les portes du salon, Ron parvint à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes qu'il s'empressa de menacer de sa baguette.

Quatre.

Quatre visages humains étaient tournés vers lui exposant ainsi leurs yeux brillants et leurs canines sur-développées.

Des vampires ?

Non. Il émanait d'eux quelque chose de bestial et leurs peaux n'avaient pas la pâleur caractéristique des morts.

Un jeune homme lâcha précautionneusement le canapé qu'il était en train d'éventrer. Son jean moldu était déchiré et son tee-shirt paraissait trop petit pour ses épaules larges, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'un sourire coupable fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir. Commença-t-il aimablement, sans prêter attention à l'attitude agressive qu'avait adoptée Ron.

-Bonsoir, répondit le rouquin en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous saccagez mon salon en hurlant ? -Il s'interrompit pour regarder nerveusement les sortes de courtes griffes qu'ils arboraient à la place des ongles- Et puis, vous êtes quoi au juste ?

-Désolée pour votre salon. La femme qui venait de parler avait la quarantaine et une voix basse et langoureuse qui détendit quelques peu le sorcier. Votre odeur imprégnait les moindres recoins de cet appartement et cela nous a rendus très … «enthousiastes». Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire de gorge.

-Nous sommes des loup-garous. Signala un homme dont les cheveux grisonnaient. Il se trouve que notre destin est lié au votre, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes notre alpha.

-Je pense qu'il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, je ne suis même pas un loup-garou et ...

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Assura le garçon au jean déchiré. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient d'un éclat particulièrement vif, Ron décida alors qu'il serait celui dont il se méfierait. Les autres ne paraissaient pas agressifs pour un sou, ils arboraient même de larges sourires radieux.

-Nous devons faire vite, signala alors le quatrième individu, un homme noir d'une trentaine d'année portant des dreadlocks. Le bruit à sans doute réveillé les voisins et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que la police ne rapplique.

Ron eut alors le vague espoir qu'ils s'en aillent sur le champ et sans provoquer de casse supplémentaire, malheureusement, le garçon aux yeux dorés se tourna vers lui avec un sourire affable.

-Vous nous suivez ?

Le sorcier prit d'abord le temps de regarder son salon ravagé ainsi que les canines meurtrières qui saillaient sur les lèvres des quatre intrus.

-Jamais de la vie. Conclut-il finalement. Maintenant je vous suggère de partir.

-Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Nous voulons simplement discuter en un lieu calme et sûr.

-Sortez de chez moi ! Ron avait perdu patience. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec vous. Vous vous êtes trompé.

-Darren, calme toi ! La voix suave de la femme était teintée d'inquiétude et le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à identifier le dénommé Darren.

En effet, le garçon au jean lacéré le fixait avec colère, ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils en paraissaient fluorescents.

-On ne peut pas partir sans lui ! Il grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. On n'a plus le temps. SUIS NOUS ! Ordonna-t-il avant d'être coupé par des bruits à l'étage du dessous.

-Les voisins se réveillent ! Constata Ron avec bonne humeur.

Maintenant ils seraient forcés de partir.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Darren le coupa aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Ron constata avec étonnement que malgré l'évidente différence d'âge l'autre se tut.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Déclara finalement le loup-garou avant de lui sauter dessus dans un mouvement totalement animal.

Ron eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté puis il projeta le loup aux dreadlocks -qui avait emboité le pas à son chef- sur la table brisée. Ce dernier sursauta quand un éclat de bois entailla sérieusement son mollet et qu'une rigole sanglante macula le tapis. La vue du sang rendit Darren fou de rage et il se jeta sur le rouquin qui ne put l'éviter.

La suite des évènements se passa si rapidement que Ron n'eut même pas le temps de les assimiler correctement. Deux iris dorés envahirent son champ de vision puis, quelque chose de lourd le projeta en arrière. Une surface dure percuta son flanc. Un grognement animal. Des cris. Et la douleur. Quelque part contre son épaule. D'abord aiguë et perçante, elle s'intensifia et sembla gagner le reste de son corps. Ses sens se troublèrent, sa vue baissa et sa tête devint si légère qu'il lui semblait flotter dans l'espace.

-RWHP-

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois après sa perte de connaissance. Comme dans un rêve, il crut voir des silhouettes autour de lui et des voix inconnus lui parvinrent sans qu'il ne sache si ces brefs moments de lucidité étaient espacés de quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures.

A travers le brouillard opaque qu'était devenu son esprit, il avait seulement deux certitudes : il était allongé sur le ventre dans un lit très confortable et son corps venait sans doute d'être piétiné par des hippogriffes enragés.

Quand ses périodes de lucidité se firent plus fréquentes et longues, Ron se rendit compte que le contact des draps moites le dérangeait énormément. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à lever la main néanmoins, son bras s'avéra étonnement trop court pour atteindre le drap incriminé qui lui arrivait à la taille. De plus, il sentit ses ongles s'accrocher au drap-housse.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il devait absolument se couper les ongles un peu plus souvent, puis les évènements précédant son évanouissement refirent surface et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Il était tard et il revenait de «Farces pour sorciers facétieux» où il avait passé la soirée dans l'arrière boutique avec George.

Son appartement dévasté, les loups-garous dans son salon.

Puis ce gars.

Darren.

Qui lui sautait dessus.

Mordu !

Il avait été mordu par des loup-garous.

Il voulut tâter son épaule pour vérifier si la douleur était due à une morsure ou simplement un bleu causé par l'autre fils de troll lui avait sauté dessus, mais il sentit à nouveau la curieuse sensation que son bras était trop court.

Un sentiment d'angoisse l'oppressa alors et il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières pour en avoir le coeur net. Sa première vision fut celle d'un mur taillé à vif dans la pierre, ainsi que la lumière déclinante du soleil qui filtrait à travers des carreaux de verres, il baissa finalement les yeux vers l'endroit où devait logiquement se trouver sa main et sursauta violemment.

Une patte d'animal reposait sagement sur le lit à la place, elle était recouverte d'une fourrure brune tirant sur le roux et des lambeaux de draps gisaient autour des griffes meurtrières.

Ron expira doucement avant de refermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes il les rouvrit et, la réalité s'imposa aussitôt.

Il avait des pattes à la place des mains.

Il baissa difficilement la tête et tomba sur un océan de fourrure soyeuse bruns/roux. Un mouvement dans son dos attira son attention.

-Oh ! Tu es réveillé ?

La voix fit naitre des étincelles de rage contre son sternum.

Il reconnaitrait entre milles cette voix masculine !

Bientôt un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparu dans son champ de vision, ses yeux jaunes fixaient Ron avec ce qu'il crût identifier comme étant de la culpabilité.

Cependant, au moment où le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour insulter le responsable de sa transformation, un simple grognement animal en sortit multipliant sa rage.

Il essaya de se lever.

Darren eut alors un mouvement de recul et commença à s'agenouiller sur le sol, provoquant l'étonnement du rouquin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'expliqua-t-il la tête baissée. J'étais tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé et ça m'a rendu fou de voir Magus blessé. Je... cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Nous avons pour principe de ne pas mordre sauf si la personne et la meute sont d'accord. Je comprendrai si .. -il eut une grimace de douleur-, si tu décidais de me bannir de la meute à cause de ça.

Ron gronda sourdement pour exprimer sa colère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait son corps devenait moins douloureux et il réussit à s'assoir sur ses pattes arrières.

Des milliers d'odeur se bousculait contre museau, l'odeur de la pierre -qu'il sentait pour la première fois-, celle de sa sueur qui collait aux draps, l'odeur des gens qui étaient entré avant son réveil et aussi celle du jeune loup.

Toutefois, il oublia complètement ce dernier quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait bouger ses oreilles.

Un toussotement le rappela à la réalité et il abandonna ses explorations corporelles.

Au moment où il demanda des explications sur sa nouvelle condition au crétin sur le sol son problème de voix se manifesta aussitôt sous la forme d'un jappement pitoyable.

Étonnamment, Darren parut comprendre et il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. D'abord laisse moi me présenter, je suis Darren Greyback -Ron émit un glapissement de surprise- le fils de Fenrir Greyback...

-RWHP-

-Et après ? Questionna Hermione, pendue aux lèvres du rouquin. Ce dernier prit d'abord le temps de suçoter un nouveau caramel avant de continuer.

-Bah, il m'a parlé d'un truc au sujet d'une prophétie dans les étoiles -il attrapa un nouveau caramel-... que j'étais l'alpha qui allait leur apporter la paix, ce genre de choses...

-Qu'ont-ils fait de…

-Mais pourquoi toi ? Coupa Hermione sans tenir compte du regard agacé de Harry.

-La prophétie se précise au fur et à mesure du temps, ils ont finit par savoir l'endroit où me trouver -ou du moins le quartier- , mon apparence, ce genre de choses. Je crois qu'ils m'ont repéré quand je faisais la tournée des pubs.

-Qu'ont-ils fait des autres moldus ? Parvint à demander Harry en bâillonnant une Hermione presque hystérique avec sa main.

-Ils les ont lâchés après un sort d'oubliette, c'pour ça que personne les a trouvés pour le moment.

-Et où est-ce qu'ils...

Mais Harry plaqua plus fermement sa main sur la bouche de la sorcière. Il faut dire que lui aussi était dans le même état de nervosité qu'elle : ce que leur racontait Ron semblait si extraordinaire ! Mais les canines pointues qui apparaissaient furtivement à chaque fois que le rouquin parlait, gommèrent les moindres doutes qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

-Donc si j'ai bien comprit, résuma prudemment Harry. Une meute de loup-garous vivant cachée depuis des siècles découvre une prophétie qui annonce qu'un sorcier roux sera leur prochain alpha. L'un d'entre eux t'aperçoit dans le pub au bout de la rue, il prévient d'autres loups afin qu'ils viennent te chercher grâce à ton odeur. Tu refuse de coopérer donc le fils de Greyback -un ancien mangemort qui a défiguré ton frère soit dit en passant- te mord avant de te supplier de lui pardonner. Ils te laissent partir le temps de prévenir tes proches que non, tu n'es pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances et ils espèrent que tu revienne pour les amener vers la paix !

Ron plissa les yeux un moment sous la concentration.

-Ouais en gros c'est ça. Conclut-il finalement. C'est mortel hein ? On se croirait dans une série américaine !

-Carrément !

-En gros, ils t'imposent d'être leur chef ? Demanda très sérieusement Hermione sans tenir compte du regard amusé que les deux garçons échangeaient.

Pendant que Ron expliquait qu'en fait les loups lui avait laissé le choix de les rejoindre ou pas, Harry se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas oublié que la dernière fois, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes voire même en très mauvais termes mais, apparemment Ron ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir.

Quoique, c'était peut-être dû aux circonstances.

Par Merlin, il avait fallut que Ron se fasse enlever pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point son comportement était stupide !

Depuis quand ce préoccupait-il de ce que les autres pensaient ? Ses propres réactions l'étonnaient, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ron éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, et alors ?

Ils trouveront sans doute une solution ensemble comme toujours. Il y avait toujours eu Ron, Hermione et lui contre le reste du monde. Pourquoi changer la donne maintenant, si demain il lui arrivait quelque chose, tous ces gens dont il redoutait le regard lui tourneraient le dos tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis seraient là.

Toujours là.

-C'est tellement enrichissant ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il y'a tellement de choses à savoir – ses yeux brillaient- Par Merlin, il y a tellement de questions que tu aurais pu leur poser !

-Gruuumpf , Grogna simplement Ron en jouant avec un fil de son pull de laine. Quand ils m'ont dit que je pouvais partir pour prendre ma décision, j'ai pas trop insister pour qu'ils me fassent une biographie tu comprends ?

-Et donc tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Harry en réalisant soudain. Je veux dire, si tu refuse de les rejoindre, tu es condamné à être comme Lupin, non ?

Ron blanchit et resta hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Pas vraiment. Lupin -ainsi que la majorité des loups solitaires- n'était pas un alpha. Il leur suffit donc de se mettre dans un endroit isolé lors des transformations pour ne blesser personne. Si je refusais la meute, je deviendrai en quelques sorte comme Greyback et essayerai de mordre le plus de personnes possible pour créer une autre meute. Je serais même incapable de me contrôler en dehors des pleines lunes. J'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait, commenta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Le temps que Harry analyse correctement les conséquences de ce que Ron venait de dire, Hermione s'était déjà levée, blanche de colère.

-Hors de question que je te laisse aller avec qui que ce soit sans avoir rencontré ces gens auparavant !

Elle attrapa son manteau et regarda Harry afin qu'il lui emboîte le pas, ce qui ne tarda pas. Bien qu'il n'en avait probablement pas le droit, Ron se résolut à transplaner devant le «village» des loups.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt alors que le soleil était presque à son zénith, dardant ses rayons chauds à travers l'épaisse frondaison. A part quelques chants d'oiseaux en hauteur, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu qui paraissait ainsi complétement inhabité.

Ron parut pourtant savoir où ils étaient car il marcha droit devant sans hésitation, il leur indiqua vaguement un point devant où Harry put apercevoir une haute falaise recouverte pour la moitié par des arbres immenses.

-Ils vivent dans des grottes cachés dans cette falaise. Expliqua finalement Ron faisant briller les yeux d'Hermione.

Il devinait que bien qu'elle soit affreusement désolée et en colère de par sa situation, elle était aussi totalement grisée par le fait qu'elle puisse éclaircir le mystère des loup-garous sauvages d'ici quelques minutes. Cela arracha des sourires tendres aux deux garçons dont les regards se croisèrent à nouveau entrainant un rougissement brutal du plus grand. Harry se contenta de baisser les yeux.

La marche se passa en silence, chacun étantplongé dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait si Ron lui en voulait pour son comportement avant «l'enlèvement», Hermione se réprimandait de ne pas avoir prit de bloc-note avec elle et Ron songeait vaguement à un énorme sandwich au poulet.

Une fois au pied de la falaise, le roux les conduisit entre deux sapins bordant la falaise et aussitôt ils aperçurent une large ouverture pourtant invisible quelques dizaines de centimètres en arrière.

-Drôlement bien caché ! Remarqua Harry avec un haussement de sourcil appréciateur.

-Sortilège d'illusion. Précisa Ron, y'en a partout. Lumos !

Ils s'engagèrent dans le boyau creusé à même la pierre -sans doute grâce à de puissants sorts- et Hermione sautillait littéralement sur place jusqu'à ce qu'ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes appuyées contre les parois.

Un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années portant des dreadlocks et une parka militaire ainsi qu'une petite blonde avec d'épaisses lunettes de vue les jaugèrent avec prudence.

-Normalement les gens de l'«extérieur» ne sont pas admis ici, Monsieur Weasley. Signala doucement la plus jeune en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Ordre de Merlin première classe. Harry a sa propre carte de chocogrenouilles, rajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une haute distinction.

L'homme retint difficilement un sourire.

-Je suis Magus Phelps et voici ma petit amie Quinn. Nous vous avons entendu venir et nous sommes chargés de vous emmener voir Darren, il est le «meneur» en l'absence de l'alpha et il répondra à toutes vos questions

.

Harry sentit que Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas demander plus de précisions mais elle tint bon.

Ils reprirent leur cheminement à la lueur des baguettes et au bout d'une quinzaine de mètres, le tunnel montait légèrement tandis que plusieurs torches accrochées aux parois se succédaient tous les deux mètres éclairant ainsi un couloir parfaitement entretenu.

Deux à trois minutes de marche plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une immense cavité ronde qui paraissait être une salle commune à en juger par les confortables fauteuils, canapés, tables basses et tapis disposés aléatoirement autour d'un feu qui occupait le centre de la salle. La lumière du jour était dispensée par de larges fenêtres qui occupaient un bon tiers de la pièce.

-Joli sort de Désenfumage ! Complimenta Hermione en admirant les protections qui entouraient le brasier. Et pour les fenêtres : charme d'illusion ?

-Bien vu.

La salle, douillette et calme, était occupée par une petite dizaine de personnes qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs activités -lecture, écriture, conversations- pour les regarder avec étonnement et méfiance.

Harry les salua maladroitement, accompagné par une Hermione tout aussi gênée.

Un jeune homme, qui auparavant grattait distraitement les cordes d'une guitare sèche, se leva pour les rejoindre. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et arborait des vêtements moldus assez particuliers -un pantalon kaki en piteux état, de grosses bottes à semelles cloutées et un gilet en jean aux manches déchirées-, ses cheveux noirs bouclaient légèrement sur sa nuque et ils furent frappés par la couleur de ses iris dont le brun tirait sur le jaune.

-Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, je suis Darren Greyback. Se présenta-t-il non sans fixer quelques secondes la cicatrice de Harry. Avant tout, je tiens à signaler que la meute et moi-même n'avons jamais cautionné les actes de mon père. Nous avons toujours été convaincu que notre peuple ne doit pas s'imposer par la force.

Harry hocha cérémonieusement la tête, conscient de la gêne du jeune homme de se retrouver en face de lui. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans des canapés tout contre les baies vitrées et Darren les invita à poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils étaient au courant d'à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la meute.

Ils apprirent que la plupart des loups travaillaient dans le village voisin où ils se mêlaient aux moldus, ils donnaient une partie de leur salaire (environ 10 à 15% précisa le jeune loup) pour les dépenses communes et le reste restait à leur usage, le fonctionnement en communauté était régit par l'alpha qui nommait les responsables de chaque tâche selon leurs compétences, quelques loups ne vivaient pas à proprement parler dans la grotte pourtant, tous se retrouvaient ici à chaque pleine lune.

-En comptant Mr Weasley nous sommes 28 dans cette meute, une des plus puissante et ancienne d'Europe soit dit en passant. Annonça le fils de Greyback avec fierté tandis qu'Hermione prenait des notes mentales.

Une fois qu'il sut que son meilleur ami n'allait pas finir au sein d'une bande de tueurs sanguinaires, Harry se désintéressa de la conversation.

De toute manière, Hermione et Darren se chargeaient fort bien d'entretenir le dialogue tout seuls. Il fixa quelques instants la vue imprenable sur la forêt qu'offrait les immenses fenêtres avant de se tourner vers Ron qui jouait pensivement avec ses nouveaux ongles plus durs et acérés qu'avant.

Remarquant son regard et surtout son ennui, le rouquin lui proposa d'aller lui montrer le reste de la grotte et notamment sa «chambre» ce qu'Harry accepta avec joie. Il avait besoin de parler avec Ron seul à seul.

Les deux autres ne remarquèrent ni leur départ, ni le fait que Magus et Quinn s'étaient éclipsés depuis un bon moment déjà.

Des couloirs débutaient de parts et d'autres de celui, plus large, qui les avait conduit ici. Ron se dirigea vers l'un deux et s'y engagea sans hésitation.

-C'est plutôt cool ici, non ? Demanda Harry en essayant de suivre les grandes enjambées du roux.

Ce dernier haussa machinalement les épaules.

-Ouais, je m'attendais davantage à un ténébreux manoir au sommet d'une colline perpétuellement entourée par de sombres nuages. Que veux-tu, les traditions se perdent …

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'incurver irrésistiblement.

Le couloir, désert, était seulement éclairé par quelques carreaux de verres aux travers desquels filtraient de paresseux rayons de soleil.

Après une succession de portes, ils arrivèrent à celle qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Ron ouvrit la porte de bois avec une vieille clé trouvée au fond de sa poche et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. De taille raisonnable, elle contenait un lit, un coffre grossièrement taillé dans du bois clair et une table dans un coin. La fenêtre qui faisait face au lit, proposait une agréable vue sur toute la forêt et les alentours.

Mais, loin de s'en émerveiller, Harry attrapa son meilleur ami par l'épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

-J'ai agit comme un con. Commença-t-il, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps. J'avais peur du regard des autres et j'avais peur que cela abîme notre amitié. Tu... tu es important pour moi, Ron -Les oreilles de son vis-à-vis se parèrent aussitôt d'un beau rouge cerise-. Si jamais tu ressens des trucs pour moi, c'est pas grave ! On trouvera une solution. Je serais toujours là pour toi comme tu as toujours été là pour moi.

-Bon, moi qui avait prévu de te faire une scène avant de bouder jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses, je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là …

Harry hocha les épaules.

-Ta tête de poisson hors de l'eau vaut bien toutes les excuses du monde -Crétin ! S'indigna Ron-. Bon, maintenant qu'on est toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, Harry prit une courte respiration. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme une femme. J'ai juste envie de trucs comme te serrer dans mes bras, passer du temps avec toi ou... Oui, ou bien t'embrasser des fois. Il évita soigneusement le regard trop vert. Je ne suis pas gay et je n'ai pas envie de faire des choses bizarres avec toi. J'aime vraiment les femmes, mais toi c'est différent. Ça a toujours été différent avec toi.

Harry sentit de curieux frissons dans son ventre. De la joie sans doute.

-Tout va bien alors ! Je veux dire, te faire des câlins ou passer du temps avec toi ne me dérange pas du tout.

Puis, le brun tendit les bras vers son meilleur ami.

-Allez ! Viens par là, mon Ronnynouchet, se moqua-t-il gentiment en accueillant le corps trop grand contre lui.

L'étreinte était douce et chaude, Harry se perdit quelque part entre le cou pâle et l'épaule solide. Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un agréable silence et bientôt Ron se demanda si l'auror avait délibérément oublié de parler de la partie «bisous sur les lèvres».

-Mione et Darren ont l'air d'en avoir pour un bon moment, on pourrait s'asseoir sur le lit pour discuter en attendant. Proposa Harry puis, voyant l'air interrogateur du sorcier, il explicita sa pensée. Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Tu vas vivre ici ? Mais pour Mione et ton boulot ?

-Oh, déjà pour Mione c'est réglé étant donné qu'on est plus ensemble.

-Quoi ! Depuis quand ?

-Bah, tu te souviens quand tu m'as retrouvé ivre mort dans un pub ? C'était environ une heure après qu'elle m'ait annoncé qu'elle en avait marre que je ressemble davantage à un coloc ou un frère qu'à un petit ami. D'ailleurs, t'as bien vu qu'elle n'habitait plus avec moi, elle vit dans sa chambre universitaire depuis presque un an maintenant -Il tira sur le col trop étroit de son pull-Pour ce qui est de mon boulot, je pense que démissionner me fera le plus grand bien !

Harry du s'asseoir sur le lit de bois quelques secondes.

-Oui, je sais que ça paraît complètement fou et inattendu mais... comment t'expliquer ? Ron s'assit à côté de Harry, pensif. Depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'est retrouvé projetés dans le monde des adultes. J'avais 19 ans mais déjà un boulot, une copine, un appart et l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je sois quelqu'un de bien sous tout rapport, à ce que j'excelle dans mon job, que j'épouse ma copine et on me demandait même quand le premier enfant allait naitre. J'ai tenu 5 ans, uniquement grâce à toi et Hermione.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir concerné par le discours, les mots de Ron faisait écho à ses propres sentiments.

-Hier soir, j'étais toujours sous ma forme de loup et je me suis mis à visiter la forêt en attendant qu'elle disparaisse – Darren m'a dit qu'il faut toujours un peu de temps pour retrouver forme humaine après la première transformation-, et là j'ai ressenti un drôle de truc. Il n'y avait personne et il faisait nuit mais je n'avais pas peur. Je me suis mis à courir juste parce que j'en avais envie, et je me sentais tellement bien, tellement … libre ! Oui, c'est ça. Je me sentais libre de faire ce que je voulais, de prendre mon temps. Libre d'aller où je voulais et de devenir qui je veux.

Ron tira à nouveau sur le col de son pull, un peu gêné d'avoir autant parlé.

-Je sais que ma place est ici. Je pense que je vais les rejoindre.

Harry hocha confusément la tête. Il marmonna qu'il respectait son choix et qu'il le soutiendrait et, après une dernière étreinte, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres.

Harry était troublé.

Alors que Ron annonçait sa décision à la meute, que des gens lui tapèrent dans le dos en signe de bienvenue, que Hermione demandait si elle pouvait revenir avec de quoi prendre des notes, il restait plongé dans ses pensées.

Même quand ils quittèrent la grotte pour que Ron puisse voir sa famille, même quand Molly Weasley sanglota de soulagement dans les bras de son fils, il ne parvenait à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Les mots de Ron avaient éveillés des choses étranges en lui. Plus il y pensait et plus l'idée se formait dans son esprit, s'imposant peu à peu et gommant tout les projets qu'il avait formé jusque là.

Avoir une femme, une famille, des enfants. S'accrocher à son boulot, à ses rares sorties avec son meilleur ami.

A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon cette vie qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ? Cet homme étranger qu'il était devenu.

Cette nuit là, tandis qu'il s'assoupissait au Terrier, Harry renonça définitivement à ses envies de vie normale.

-RWHP-

Encore désolée pour le retard et de vous avoir promis le lemon pour ce chapitre, j'avais oublié le "moment explication" de Ron :p

C'est donc le prochain où Ryry et Ronnie se font des bisous !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Note

Bonjour/soir !

Désolée pour la fausse joie mais je ne publierai pas le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui é_è. En effet, je passe un oral dans quelques jours et j'ai donc utilisé les dernières semaines à sa préparation.

Je repousse donc la publication du chapitre au Dimanche 5 juin 2011 !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard qui est totalement de ma faute car mon unique neurone ne parvient pas à accomplir deux choses à la fois ...

Pour vous faire patienter je vous ai écrit un pitit drabble hors-fic sur le thème de la gourmandise :

Note 1 : Ron et Ryry sont panamoua...

Note 2 : Ron est gourmand.

-RWHP-

**Lui.**

Le fruit rose et sucré de sa bouche m'hypnotise à chacun de ses mots.

La crème onctueuse et lactée de sa peau fait monter l'eau à mes lèvres.

Le miel de sa salive pourrait me rendre esclave s'il me laissait en apprécier la saveur interdite.

Les friandises cachées que recèle son corps me gardent éveillé chaque nuit.

Les effluves de caramel qui peuplent son cou sont une tentation de chaque instant.

Je voudrais le dévorer, le mordre et le lécher, le goûter du bout de la langue puis à pleine dents mais …

_«Ron ! Tu viens faire une partie de quidditch ?_»

(108 mots je crois ...)

-RWHP-

Merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux pitites semaines :D !


	6. Toi et moi

Bonjour/soir !

Voici comme promis la suite de «Personne n'en saura rien» avec un chapitre un peu plus long qui me fera pardonner.

Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera pour le Jeudi 23 juin.

Ron et Harry ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est tant mieux pour leurs pitites fesses :D !

Note 1 : Ce chapitre est divisé en 2 parties.

Note 2 : Rating triple M

Note 3 : Ron a des tâches de rousseur sur les fesses :D

**Chapitre 5 : Toi et Moi**

-RWHP-

L'impétueux mugissement du vent faisait balloter les branches d'arbres qui claquaient contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Quelques souffles glacials parvenaient même à s'insinuer entre les interstices des carreaux de verres pour venir faire grelotter Harry.

Emmitouflé dans la gigantesque couette orange vif de Ron, il tentait désespérément de dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà. A côté de lui, le rouquin ronflait comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Et le sorcier brun maudit son meilleur ami pour sa capacité à pouvoir dormir à n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle position et dans les endroits les plus improbables (Combien de fois l'avait-il surpris en train de piquer un somme tranquillement installé contre une serpillère dans un des placard à balais du Ministère !)_._

Poussant un soupir résigné, il se tourna une énième fois pour se retrouver face à son voisin de lit.

Ils avaient passé la journée à convaincre la famille de Ron que les loup-garous n'allaient pas le dévorer tout cru, puis Harry et Hermione l'avait aidé à rédiger sa lettre de démission -ou plutôt, Hermione l'avait rédigé pendant que les deux hommes supervisaient- et enfin, ils avaient déménagé les affaires de la jeune femme dans l'appartement de Ron qui le lui avait offert avec plaisir.

Une journée assez chargée en somme.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit quand Ron lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui ce soir.

Non pas que cela le dérangeait de dormir avec Ron !

Au contraire, ils avaient tellement dormi ensemble depuis leurs 11 ans que maintenant Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans les ronflements de Ron en arrière plan.

Pourtant, quelque chose était différent cette nuit. Quelque chose dans leur nouvelle façon de se dire bonne nuit (qui enlace son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs minutes juste pour dire «bonne nuit» ?), quelque chose dans la nouvelle manie de Ron de se rapprocher de lui dans son sommeil et surtout quelque chose en rapport avec les pensées qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

Ron était trop proche.

Leurs épaules n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres, si bien que Harry pouvait presque en sentir la chaleur.

Il revoyait le baiser par lequel tout avait débuté, ce baiser volé par un Ron ivre dans le couloir du square Grimmault.

La chaleur que cela avait généré. Cette envie, cette frustration.

Ce monde nouveau rempli de sensations inédites qui s'était offert à lui pendant quelques secondes.

Son bas ventre se tendit imperceptiblement.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les égarements de son esprit et revenir sur des pensées plus sages.

Harry savait à présent que sa place n'était pas avec une femme, entouré par leurs enfants. C'était encore un peu douloureux pour lui de se résigner, mais il se doutait bien qu'avec le temps il s'y ferait. Ce n'était pas comme si il était seul maintenant !

Il avait déjà une famille.

Il avait Ted, Andromeda, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que tous les frères de Ron et leurs enfant présents ou futurs.

Et puis surtout il avait Ron et Hermione.

Il était désormais entouré, aimé et soutenu.

Une crispation légère dans son estomac le fit grimacer quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

Ginny.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'elle (et il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en avoir pour être totalement franc). De toutes manières après la scène qu'ils avaient eu la dernière fois, il ne se sentait pas le courage de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser tout en sachant qu'il avait passé toute la nuit dans le lit de son frère à essayer de lutter contre une érection naissante juste en l'entendant soupirer dans son sommeil.

Ginny était du genre très jalouse.

Déjà qu'elle supportait de moins en moins le temps qu'il passait avec Ron et qu'elle avait maintenant de sérieux doute sur son orientation sexuelle, si jamais elle savait pour leur nouveau «rapprochement» , inutile de dire qu'elle piquerait une crise et lui interdirait de continuer.

Mais Harry voulait continuer. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce nouvel aspect de leur relation : était-ce la suite logique de leur amitié fusionnelle ? Un simple passage ? Une envie de tendresse pour son frère de coeur qui s'atténuerait avec le temps ?

Grognant devant la masse de pensées qui fourmillaient dans son crâne, il tenta de fixer son regard sur le visage de Ron. A défaut de pouvoir compter les moutons ou les licornes, il pouvait toujours compter les tâches de rousseurs de son meilleur ami. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il avait du mal à dormir.

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il finit par plonger doucement dans les méandres du sommeil au bout de 142.

-RWHP-

Il neigeait.

Les flocons opalescents et virevoltants s'engouffraient entre les plis de sa lourde cape brune, ils glissaient dans son cou et giflaient ses joues comme autant de petits doigts griffus. C'est donc les lèvres bleuies et avec de petites larmes perlant aux coins des yeux que Harry apparut devant une falaise perdue dans une profonde forêt.

Les arbres s'emmitouflaient d'une mince couverture de neige et les rayons de la lune croissante faisaient briller de milles feux ces parures lactescentes.

Il se donna quelques secondes pour se remettre de son transplanage -Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait haïr les moyens de transport sorciers !- puis il prit rapidement la route qui menait à l'entrée de la «Grotte des Loups». Celle-ci étant protégée par de puissants sort d'illusions, il fallut au sorcier brun plusieurs minutes pour la repérer à travers les verres embués de ses lunettes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il cheminait dans le boyau de terre, une agréable odeur sucrée vient chatouiller délicieusement ses narines. Il ne tarda pas à en découvrir l'origine aussitôt qu'il arriva dans la salle commune. Une silhouette masculine se tenait assise devant le feu, un paquet de chamallows posé à côté.

Harry s'approcha tout doucement de l'homme à la tignasse rousse assis devant le feu et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en s'installant près de lui.

Ron continua à faire griller son chamallow sans un regard pour le sorcier qui frictionnait ses mains gelées en direction des flammes crépitantes.

-Tu boudes ? Demanda finalement Harry, brisant le silence.

Une légère crispation de la mâchoire.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que j'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Poursuivit le brun. J'étais tellement occupé que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger à vrai dire. J'ai une faim de loup !

Mais son jeu de mots, pourtant très spirituel, ne parvint pas à dérider son meilleur ami.

-Et qu'elle est dont cette chose si importante que tu devais faire au point de partir le matin comme un voleur sans un mot ?

-J'ai démissionné du Bureau des Aurors. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc et la révélation eut le mérite d'attirer la curiosité de Ron qui le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Mon patron a dit que j'étais un auror exécrable -il eut un petit rire- et puis une fois que toute la paperasse fut réglée, je suis..hum... je suis allé voir Ginny.

-Oh ...

Toute trace d'animosité avait disparu du visage du loup-garou.

-Nous sommes officiellement séparé. Elle aussi m'a dit que je faisais un petit ami exécrable. Rajouta Harry, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de la part de Ron.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne l'aime plus ? Demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé alors qu'il trouvait un intérêt soudain à son chamallow maintenant carbonisé.

Harry prit le temps de retirer son écharpe et de la plier soigneusement, Ron et lui avaient toujours éprouvé des difficultés à parler de Ginny. Comme une vieille blessure dont on ne veut pas gratter la croûte. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était lui qui se sentait coupable ou juste Ron qui lui en voulait depuis le début.

Il y avait ce truc tacite entre eux : ne pas parler de Ginny.

Jamais.

-Cela paraît évident. Éluda Harry sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Ron haussa les épaules, il finit par jeter le chamallow carbonisé dans le feu.

-Tant qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop...

-Elle avait l'air soulagée à vrai dire.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry venait de laisser tomber tout ce qui faisait sa vie depuis cinq ans. Il avait du mal à y croire lui même, pourtant cette décision lui avait parut tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique quand elle s'était imposée à lui à son réveil.

Quand il avait découvert un Ron encore tout chaud de sommeil blotti contre son dos, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu que cela lui prendrait toute la journée.

Le sorcier brun posa sa main sur celle de Ron qui tenait le bout de bois au bout duquel un nouveau chamallow grillait afin de diriger la friandise vers sa bouche. Un curieux rougissement envahit les oreilles du loup qui détourna rapidement les yeux avec un air buté.

-Je trouve toujours que tu es un connard d'être parti toute la journée sans me donner d'explication !Figures toi que j'ai appris des choses de la plus haute importante cette après-midi !

-T'cha apprit quoa ? Tenta d'articuler Harry, la bouche pleine de chamallow chaud.

-Darren m'a apprit à jouer de la guitare. J'vais pouvoir crâner au prochain repas de famille avec les premiers accords du générique de Pokémon.

Son sourire suffisant fit ricaner le désormais ex-auror qui lui tapota l'épaule avec chaleur.

Puis Ron s'étira en baillant, laissant tomber sa brochette de chamallow dans le feu. Comprenant qu'il était fatigué et étant lui même particulièrement las, Harry se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller dormir. Le roux lui emboita aussitôt le pas et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés -avachis serait le terme exact- dans les draps douillets.

-Nenuit Ronnie.

Un rire dans le noir.

-Nenuit à toi aussi Ryry.

Un deuxième rire étouffé par les oreillers.

Harry était heureux. Cette fois-ci l'insomnie n'allait pas le hanter. Il était si épuisé qu'il allait probablement dormir dans quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire au lèvres, attendit le sommeil et …

-Harry ?

Il se contenta d'un vague grognement pour signifier à Ron qu'il l'écoutait.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Puis, réalisant que sa question n'était peut-être pas très explicite, il prit quelques secondes pour la reformuler. Je veux dire... quitter ton boulot, ta copine ? Ça paraît tellement précipité !

-C'était pas précipité. Harry se retourna pour essayer de distinguer dans la pénombre le visage trop fins et les grands yeux bleus. Cela fait des mois que j'en mourrai d'envie mais, à chaque fois je me trouvais une nouvelle excuse pour rester. Ton exemple m'a juste permit d'en prendre conscience et de m'en libérer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Oh.

Ron prit un air songeur.

-Je savais pas que ça allait si mal entre toi et Ginny.

-Je savais pas non plus que ça allait si mal entre toi et Mione.

Ils restèrent un moment songeur puis Harry passa un bras autour du torse de Ron.

-On était juste pas faits pour être ensemble alors arrête de te prendre la tête et dors ! J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil sans tes ronflements.

Un «crétin» étouffé échappa des lèvres de Ron alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le coussin moelleux.

Sa main était posée sur celle de Harry, la défendant de quitter sa place sur le torse plat, tout près du coeur.

-RWHP-

Voilà pour cette partie. A tout de suite pour la seconde.


	7. Toi et moi suite

Je vous ai manqué ? :D

Voilà la seconde partie, un peu plus longue, qui est en faite composée de petites scènes prises au hasard sur une période de plusieurs semaines.

Note 1 : Ron a toujours des tâches de rousseur sur les fesses et Harry aime bien.

Chapitre 5 : Toi et moi (suite)

-RWHP-

Leur nouvel emploi leur avait été offert par un homme aux yeux bruns emplis de bonté appelé Finn.

Cela se passa un matin frais et clair où Ron et Harry flânaient dans les rues du village tout en se demandant comment occuper cette nouvelle journée. Si au début pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs temps avait parut amusant, au bout de quelques jours ils en étaient à essayer de trouver un nouveau travail qui les occuperait utilement.

Bien sûr, il leur arrivait d'aller donner des coups de mains aux autres membres de la meute. C'était juste quelques petits travaux par-ci par-là : aider une vieille femme à réparer sa grange, donner un coup de balai dans la grotte ou même repeindre la clôture du cimetière de la ville,...

Mains ce n'est pas assez pour les occuper véritablement et leur donner un salaire décent. Alors que Ron envisageait de donner de sa personne en ouvrant une société de strip-tease, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années assis sur un banc les héla. Un sourire sur ses lèvres craquelées, il se présenta.

-Bonjour Mr Weasley et Mr Potter. Je suis Finn Butterfield, le «voyant de la meute». Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter je pense.

Son sourire était doux et apaisant.

S'asseyant sur le bac de chaque côté de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, Harry et Ron entamèrent la discussion. Après quelques anecdotes sur la meute au temps de Greyback, le voyant -ou «liseur d'étoiles» comment l'appelait la plupart des membres de la meute- leur désigna une boutique de l'autre côté de la petite rue piétonne où ils se trouvaient.

La devanture d'un rouge fané croulait à moitié sous la neige et la porte d'entrée était scellée par des planches de bois clouées. Ils purent toutefois lire en lettre dorée sur la petite vitrine :

_«La pâte de fruit»_

-Confiserie / Glacier -

-Ce magasin appartenait à mes meilleurs amis, Callum et Lauren Jones. Ils sont partis en France dès le retour de Voldemort. Lauren était née-moldue, vous comprenez ?

Harry hocha rapidement la tête tandis que Ron ne semblait pas détacher ses yeux du petit carillon en forme de loup accroché juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée et que le vent faisait tinter doucement.

-Ils m'ont laissé la boutique avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans : comptoir, caisse enregistreuse et même la décoration. Malheureusement ils ont préféré resté là-bas après la victoire et moi, je ne suis pas vraiment né pour le commerce. Je cherche quelqu'un pour s'en occuper...

Une étincelle naquit dans les yeux des deux jeunes hommes qui échangèrent un regard à la fois incrédule et au-delà de la simple joie.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez assez gourmand pour avoir envie de tenir une boutique de bonbons, Mr Weasley.

Le sourire amusé dont les gratifia le vieux loup en voyant leurs yeux brillants leurs confirmèrent qu'il avait préparé son coup depuis le début.

-Elle est à vous ! Poursuivit-il avec chaleur. Il me tarde d'entendre à nouveau les rires d'enfants quand ils se précipiteront ici à la fin des cours.

Puis il s'était levé et les avait invité à venir prendre les documents administratifs chez lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ron et Harry en parlaient encore avec animation.

-Par Merlin ! Harry, tu te rends compte que mon rêve d'enfant le plus cher vient de se réaliser ! Enfin, mon deuxième rêve d'enfant le plus cher, le premier étant la disparition des araignées de la surface de la Terre.

Le brun dû retenir un rire d'allégresse, l'enthousiasme de Ron était très communicatif.

-Je nous vois au milieu des fraises en guimauves et des crocodiles en chocolat ! Tu imagine comment ça va être génial ? Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient d'un éclat que Ron n'avait plus vu depuis la Victoire Finale. Cela motiva d'autant plus sa joie.

Il attrapa le brun par les épaules et planta ses prunelles bleues dans celles rieuses de son meilleur ami.

-Ça va être absolument génial. Confirma-t-il. Et on sera que tout les deux.

Un étrange sentiment passa sur le visage fin levé vers lui. Harry finit par sourire, un sourire tendre et fragile que Ron n'avait encore jamais put contempler et qui fit battre son coeur un peu plus vite.

-Oui. Il n'y aura que toi et moi.

-RWHP-

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la salle commune, il projetait de chaudes lumières orangées sur les visages des quelques personnes encore présentes à cette heure.

Tandis qu'il sirotait sa biéraubeurre, Harry observait avec fascination un jeune homme plongé dans d'épais grimoires - «Il révise ses examens» lui avait chuchoté Hermione avec quelque chose comme du respect dans la voix-; dans un canapé juste derrière lui, un couple échangeait de tendres baisers interrompus par des chuchotis passionnés au creux de l'oreille. Sur le canapé à leur droite, deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec animation, un magazine féminin à la main.

Le brun sourit avec nostalgie, cet endroit lui rappelait la salle commune des gryffondors à Poudlard.

Il était lui aussi installé dans un des canapés dépareillés en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Darren -qui ne paraissait plus vouloir lâcher la jeune femme-. D'ailleurs en ce moment même, alors que Harry parlait quidditch avec Ron et qu'Hermione était plongée dans un livre sur les sorts de cicatrisation de niveau 5, le jeune loup jouait consciencieusement -et avec une attitude qui se voulait la plus innocente possible- un air romantique sur sa guitare.

N'importe quel autre homme aurait finit par laisser tomber devant le manque évident d'attention d'Hermione mais apparemment celui-ci était très persévérant.

Ou juste particulièrement observateur.

En effet, les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une délicate couleur rosée tandis que ses yeux paraissaient plus brillants que d'ordinaire.

Ron n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère devant les tentatives de séduction plus ou moins subtiles du jeune homme. Il avait beau le traiter de fils de troll à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Harry avait apprit dernièrement que lui et Magus avait parié sur le temps que mettrait la sorcière avant de craquer.

Encore un bon mois et ils seront au bord du mariage, crois moi ! Avait assuré Magus avec un sourire espiègle.

Après une blague particulièrement drôle sur le capitaine des Catapultes de Caerphilly, le rouquin jugea opportun de poser négligemment son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Rien de bien méchant à cela.

D'ailleurs cela paraissait tellement naturel que Harry n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué si dans son élan la main de Ron n'était pas passée accidentellement sous l'encolure de son pull, juste à la base de son cou.

Sur sa peau nue.

Il se sentit perdre le fil de la conversation et, heureusement pour lui, Ron aussi avait décidé d'arrêter de parler. Il justifia même son silence en prenant plusieurs longues gorgées de biéraubeurre.

La main était chaude, pleine et forte. Son poids faisait sombrer Harry.

Il ressentait les mêmes sensations qui lui brûlait le ventre depuis des années maintenant. L'interdit d'abord, mais qui se faisait de plus en plus faible; puis l'excitation; l'envie irrépressible et brûlante et pour finir l'urgence. Cette urgence de marquer Ron comme sien. De caresser sa peau, de la mordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte des traces évidentes de son appartenance.

Depuis quand était-il possessif ?

En fait, la réponse était probablement le dernier de ses soucis à ce moment précis.

Expirant doucement, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, et c'était sans doute parce que ce n'était rien du tout.

Juste un geste fraternel. Ron ne pensait sans doute pas à mal en faisant ça, il n'avait possiblement même pas noté où se trouvait sa main.

Du moins c'était ce que Harry pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le pouce de son meilleur ami caresser doucement sa clavicule, envoyant des frissons d'excitation de sa nuque jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard trouble et perdu de Ron.

Alors il se demanda furtivement si Ron aimait autant les filles qu'il le lui avait assuré.

-RWHP-

La pleine lune était là, ronde et brillante.

Sa lumière laiteuse balayait les ombres de la nuit qui peuplaient la campagne anglaise, elle parait chaque plante ou animal d'un éclat nouveau et brillant.

Harry le voyait très bien depuis les immenses fenêtre de la salle commune. Il voyait aussi, entre les arbres centenaires, les silhouettes évanescentes de loups qui se livraient à une course.

Le sorcier riait en les voyant hurler à la lune, slalomer entre les troncs ou juste sautiller gaiement par dessus chaque buisson. Ron, sous la forme d'un immense loup au pelage brun/roux, était le plus enthousiaste de tous et il paraissait prendre un certain plaisir à se faufiler discrètement derrière un autre loup d'un noir d'encre -probablement Darren- puis à lui sauter dessus au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

A côté de lui, Hermione poussa un soupir condescendant.

-Ce que Ron peut-être gamin ! Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Tiens au fait Mione, Commença le sorcier non sans afficher un large sourire moqueur. Y'a du rapprochement entre toi et Darren, n'est ce pas ?

Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose soutenue.

-Non, je ne vois pas ce que... Et puis il est trop jeune ! Dix-neuf ans … c'est encore un gamin !

Elle prit une brusque inspiration, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le loup noir qui tournait dignement le dos à Ron.

-Et toi ! Répliqua finalement la jeune fille, les yeux plissés, il me semble qu'il y a du rapprochement avec Ron !

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

-Je... On est ami. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que Ron et toi étiez trop proches pour que ce soit ...de la simple amitié.

-Trop proches ?

-J'ai été la «petit amie» de Ron pendant cinq ans officiellement -officieusement on a arrêté de se comporter comme des amoureux au bout de deux ans-, je le connais par coeur. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait matin, midi et soir, c'était toi. Il ne parlait que de toi. Toujours toi, tout le temps. Et ne nie pas que c'était la même chose de ton côté avec Ginny ! Elle a finit par en jalouser son propre frère.

-Oh.

-Honnêtement, continua Hermione toujours plongé dans la contemplation de Darren, c'est une bonne chose que Ron se soit fait mordre. Les tensions entre lui et Ginny devenaient de plus en plus fortes au fil du temps, sans parler de son ancien boulot qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Ici, il a tout ce qu'il cherche : le respect, l'écoute, une boutique de bonbon -elle leva les yeux au ciel- et surtout, il t'a toi pour lui tout seul. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

-Je vois, répondit Harry tandis que les paroles de la jeune femme faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

Des frissons de plaisir piquèrent son ventre tandis qu'il se rappelait les sourires de Ron, l'éclat neuf dans ses iris bleus et sa nouvelle habitude de lui faire des câlins pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Je suis heureux quand Ron est heureux, réalisa soudainement Harry. J'aime le voir comme ça et c'est pourquoi je compte bien rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-En ce cas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas quitter cette grotte de sitôt.

-rwhp-

L'aube se levait doucement quand Ron vint le rejoindre dans le lit, épuisé. Harry fut réveillé par le craquement du lit sous son poids.

-Pas envie de prendre une douche maintenant, lui chuchota le loup-garou d'une voix rendue rauque par trop de hurlements. Ça t'embête pas ?

Harry grogna en hochant négativement la tête mais se figea quand Ron s'allongea près de lui.

Il était brûlant.

Brûlant et moite.

Une odeur de sueur, de forêt et de bête sauvage fit tourner la tête à Harry qui sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

C'était loin d'être un parfum délicat ou même sulfureux de fille et pourtant c'était cette odeur oh combien masculine qui l'excita au point qu'il fut incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures : les yeux grands ouverts, le corps douloureux de désir et incroyablement conscient du corps bouillant juste à côté de lui.

Il parvenait à vivre en acceptant ses sentiments intenses mais platoniques pour Ron. Il les acceptait avec joie. Mais ça.

Ça c'était loin d'être platonique. Ça le rendait fou. Ron le rendait fou.

-RWHP-

En ce bel après-midi hivernal, quelques rayons de soleil impromptus coloraient le ciel d'une faible lumière dorée qui contrastait joyeusement avec le blanc froid des derniers jours. La plupart des individus de la tribu en avait alors profité pour passer la journée dehors, déguster un sandwich à l'orée du bois ou simplement flâner dans les rues du petit village.

En plein hiver anglais, c'était tellement rare ce genre de météo que l'allégresse commune avait aussi gagné Harry et Ron qui avaient arrêté les travaux de rénovation de leur boutique pour prendre quelques heures de repos.

Après un rapide transplanage pour récupérer leurs balais au Terrier, ils s'étaient trouvé un petit coin de forêt à l'abri des regards moldus pour décoller en toute tranquillité.

La ballade aérienne avait duré deux bonnes heures pendant lesquels le Brossdur-11 de Ron mena incontestablement le vieux Manchevif-42 de Charlie que Harry utilisait.

Grommelant, il finit par profiter de leur atterrissage pour jeter une boule de neige vengeresse à Ron qui prit un air indigné.

-Harry ! Ce que tu peux être mauvais joueur ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as laissé ton Eclair de Feu au square Grimmault.

Il avait l'air vraiment agacé et Harry regrettait déjà son comportement enfantin. Il prit en silence la direction du village.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme boule de neige frappa subitement l'arrière de son crâne...

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron lui souriait de toutes ses dents, de folles mèches rousses s'échappant avec malice de son bonnet de laine jaune moutarde. Il éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de Harry puis prit ses jambes à son cou en voyant son regard devenir mauvais.

Le sorcier brun ne prit que quelques secondes pour attraper une pleine poignée de neige avant de partir à la poursuite de son sournois de meilleur ami.

-Reviens Ronnie ! Commanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rires. Tu savais que cette forêt est remplie d'araignées ! D'ENORMES ARAIGNEES VENIMEUSES !

Seuls un ricanement moqueur lui répondit et il redoubla de vitesse. Il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes au rouquin pour qu'il ralentisse, épuisé par ses longues enjambées dans quinze centimètres de neige. Bandant ses muscles, Harry se jeta sur lui sans crier gare et ils s'écroulèrent dans la neige en riant. Après une courte bataille où la supériorité physique de Ron eut raison de la nervosité de Harry, ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, haletants.

Étendu sur le dos, Harry sourit à Ron qui le dominait.

-Tu ne cours plus aussi vite qu'avant. Le taquina-t-il.

-Redis moi ça à la prochaine pleine lune !

Il relâcha les bras du brun qu'il avait plaqués au dessus de sa tête mais ne semblait pas vouloir se lever.

-Ron... Commença doucement Harry avant de s'interrompre, ayant perdu la suite de sa phrase.

Le visage de l'autre était trop proche. Il pouvait distinguer chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque nuance dans les prunelles azures qui le fixaient intensément.

Leurs coeurs battaient si forts qu'ils semblaient résonner dans toute la forêt. Ron expira doucement sans se douter que son souffle balayant doucement la joue de Harry lui donnerait l'idée de son prochain geste.

Il était perdu dans les yeux trop brillants, oublié quelque part entre les paillettes dorées qui constellaient les prunelles émeraudes. Pourtant, il dut reprendre brutalement conscience quand le brun releva la tête pour plaquer fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après un moment de surprise, Ron répondit positivement et passionnément à ce baiser ce qui écrasa davantage Harry dans la neige.

Mais cela ne dérangea ce dernier pas outre mesure car pour être totalement franc, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait juste les lèvres tièdes et gercée de Ron, sa langue brûlante, son corps lourd et la peau chaude de la nuque qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Après un temps qui lui parût beaucoup trop court, le baiser s'arrêta et le rouquin vient chuchoter quelques mots au creux de son cou.

Fébrile et troublé, Harry ne les comprit pas vraiment ce qui décida Ron à prendre les choses en main en se levant brusquement puis en aidant Harry à se relever.

-T'es complétement gelé. Répéta-t-il finalement. On doit aller au chaud.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, remarquant avec satisfaction que Ron l'avait prit par la main et qu'il ne jugeait pas utile de la lâcher tout de suite.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa quelque chose.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais les filles.

Le sourire espiègle revint sur les lèvres de Ron.

-J'ai mentit.

Faussement outré, Harry attrapa de nouveau une poignée de neige pendant que Ron reprenait sa course. C'est donc trempés et gelés qu'ils arrivèrent finalement au village, leurs mains de nouveau étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

-RWHP-

Après un diner animé et gargantuesque dans la salle à manger du Terrier, Ron et Harry réquisitionnèrent le fauteuil devant la cheminée où ils s'avachirent avec plaisir. Mrs Weasley les regarda avec bienveillance en continuant son tricot -un petit pull mauve pour Victoire- tandis que Mr Weasley discutait avec Percy d'une affaire sans doute ennuyeuse.

Repu et épuisé par une journée de réparations en tout genre dans la boutique, Harry se sentit gagner par la somnolence. Sa tête, son épaule et sa cuisse étaient appuyés contre Ron et cela lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de serrer le garçon dans ses bras. Il voulait enterrer son visage dans le cou pâle, caresser avec douceur le torse plat et que la dernière chose dont il est conscience avant de dormir soit les lèvres du loup contre les siennes.

Le rouquin lui sourit. Un sourire dont le pli espiègle semblait dire _«Patience. Tout à l'heure..._».

Alors Harry tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Depuis leur baiser échangé quelques jours auparavant, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'ils ne fussent pris par l'envie de recommencer.

Le manque de l'autre se faisait tellement puissant et impérieux qu'Harry se demandait parfois si, à l'avenir, un simple baiser serait suffisant pour apaiser leur désir.

Ils étaient de plus en plus avides l'un de l'autre, une faim les dévorait de l'intérieur rendant chaque contact vital et chaque séparation douloureuse.

-Vous avez l'air fatigués tout les deux. Vous devriez peut-être dormir ici. Conseilla Molly avec sagesse.

-Bonne idée M'man ! La rapidité avec laquelle Ron se leva aussitôt fit sursauter Perçy qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Bonne nuit Papa, Maman et à toi aussi Perce !

Le rouquin semblait pressé, il attrapa un Harry assez surpris par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

-Attends Ron ! Laisse moi au moins changer les draps du lit de Charlie pour que Harry puisse dormir.

-Non, pas la peine. Il dormira avec moi.

-Enfin ! Molly Weasley regarda son fils avec étonnement. Vous avez passé l'âge de dormir ensemble, le lit va être beaucoup trop étroit pour vous deux.

-On a l'habitude. Expliqua le jeune homme tandis qu'une rougeur coupable tapissait ses oreilles.

La mère de famille parut alors voir quelque chose dans les yeux de son fils qui la dissuada de continuer, elle haussa les épaules et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avec deux énormes bises.

-RwHp-

Dès que la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ron se fut refermée sur eux, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, affamés.

Sentir les lèvres du roux fut comme une délivrance pour Harry qui mit un point d'honneur à faire ressentir sa joie à travers l'entrain qu'il manifesta dans son baiser.

Il fit courir ses mains le long des épaules de Ron, sur son torse, il agrippa ses hanches et griffa son dos.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Ce n'était plus assez.

Il voulait Ron. En entier. Tout.

Il sentit une main passer sous son pull pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

-J'en pouvais plus, chuchota Ron contre ses lèvres. J'ai crû mourir.

Harry hocha la tête à son tour, perdus dans le bleus de ses yeux.

Et il reprit les lèvres de Ron avec encore plus de passion si c'était possible. Une main sur son col le tira vers le lit et il se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, torrides. Il n'avaient jamais ressenti un tel besoin, une telle symbiose avec qui ce soit.

Si Harry avait su quelques semaines auparavant qu'il finirait par se retrouver dans un lit avec un homme, en train de vivre le moment le plus chaud de toute sa vie, il aurait probablement jeté un sort au crétin qui lui aurait annoncé cette idiotie.

Mais voilà, si le crétin avait rajouté que l'homme en train de dévorer sa bouche de baisers était Ron, il ne savait plus trop comment il aurait réagit.

Parce que c'était Ron.

Parce qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Ron et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage couverts de tâches de rousseur, il fit cesser le baiser. Il avait besoin de le lui dire. Les mots brûlaient ses lèvres.

-Ron. Commença-t-il avec douceur.

Il frotta tendrement le bout de son nez contre sa joue.

-Ron, je tiens à toi plus que tout.

-Moi aussi.

Une main vient se poser sur son ventre nu, et Harry oublia comment respirer. Le loup était allongé sur lui, juste un peu décalé par rapport à l'axe de son corps afin qu'une bonne partie de son torse, son ventre et ses jambes soient à portée de main. Sans le quitter des yeux, Ron commença à faire remonter sa main. Elle parcourut les côtes, le sternum, s'attarda sur le coeur affolé du brun avant de redescendre.

Toujours aussi tranquillement.

Les doigts joueurs s'arrêtèrent quelque part à la lisière du pantalon. Et pour cause. Ron venait de sentir l'excitation de son ami se presser contre sa cuisse. Il souffla bruyamment, à deux doigts de poser la main sur le membre rigide prisonnier du pantalon mais la main de Harry sur sa joue l'arrêta.

-Attend... souffla le brun, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que.. -Il tremblait et ne parvenait pas à se détacher du regard trop bleu- … je crois que je t'aime. Vraiment ! Et pas comme un frère ou un ami.

Ron se figea, les yeux écarquillés et Harry se demanda s'il avait aussi cessé de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Pour gratifier Harry d'un baiser particulièrement humide et sensuel.

-J'ai besoin de toi, ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Maintenant !

Avec autorité, il déboutonna le pantalon et glissa sa main dans le caleçon pour saisir enfin la virilité de Harry. Ce dernier sentit son dos s'arquer sous la voluptueuse pression.

-On va le faire Harry...

Un gémissement irrépressible franchit les lèvres de Harry qui ne put que hocher la tête dans un mouvement incontrôlé.

Quelques coups timides à la porte les firent sursauter.

-Harry ? Ca va ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

-C'est rien ! Tenta de se justifier le brun en rassemblant ces esprits. Je me suis... Je me suis cogné le pied contre un meuble.

Après leur avoir souhaité une dernière fois bonne nuit, les pas de Mrs Weasley se firent plus faibles à mesure qu'il montait les marches vers sa chambre.

Harry souffla doucement.

-Je pense pas qu'on devrait continuer... ici.

-On a eu chaud, si ça avait été ma mère elle serait entrée sans hésiter. Grimaça Ron en s'allongeant juste à côté de Harry.

Tâtonnant entre leur deux corps, le brun finit par trouver la main de l'autre qu'il serra dans la sienne.

Ils n'eurent qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

-Normalement après s'être dit «je t'aime», on est sensé faire l'amour passionnément ! S'agaça Ron. Ils font ça dans les films à la tailé ! Pourquoi nous on y aurait pas droit !

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je trouve ce raisonnement parfaitement juste et logique ! Simplement, c'est pas si mal qu'on se soit arrêté là. Il nous manque un point crucial à éclaircir.

Voyant le regard un peu perdu de Ron, il explicita sa pensée.

-Et bien... Je ne dirais pas que je m'y connais particulièrement mais quand deux gars font des trucs, y en a un au-dessus et un en-dessous non ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Ron qui prit un air songeur.

-C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on tire à pile ou face j'imagine...

-Ça serait simple pourtant, dit Harry en sentant les doigts trop longs caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

-Bon tu préfèrerais quoi toi, dessus ou dessous ? Puis Ron écarquilla les yeux. Par Merlin Harry, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation !

-Sinon, on avisera au dernier moment, selon l'avis de chacun.

-Ouais, ou au pire on fait une course de balai et le gagnant choisit...

La moquerie à peine cachée fit froncer les sourcils à Harry qui se déroba quand le rouquin voulut lui donner un baiser en guise de pardon. Il ne put toutefois pas résister aux bras qui le serrèrent un peu plus étroitement contre un corps masculin et agréablement tiède.

Ron avait ce regard qui le faisait fondre. Ce regard mi-tendre, mi-fasciné avec juste un coin de sourire un peu malicieux.

-Peut-être, commença le brun en caressant le torse dur, qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aller trop loin mais, cela ne nous empêche pas de... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Brillante idée ! Je dois t'avouer -Harry effleura du bout de la langue les lèvres de Ron-.. que j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de te toucher...

La suite de la nuit ne fut que caresses, gémissements étouffés dans l'oreiller et chuchotis au creux de l'oreille. Il y eut des bruissements de draps, des corps qui se coulent l'un contre l'autre, des bras qui agrippent, retirent un pull trop gênant ou une paire de lunettes inutiles. Ron le toucha à un endroit que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment exploré.

Il sursauta au début en sentant les larges paumes sur le creux de ses reins, puis s'habitua à la pression. Allant jusqu'à l'apprécier. Allant jusqu'à baisser son pantalon pour pouvoir approfondir les sensations. Soupirant quand une main chaude effleura l'arrondi d'une fesse nue. Une ou deux fois au cours de leurs étreintes il y eut bien un doigts explorateur qui s'aventura brièvement dans l'intimité brûlante et étroite de Harry mais à part cela, rien d'autre ne se passa cette nuit.

Et c'était sans doute une sage décision car Percy Weasley resta éveillé très tard, un sourire halluciné sur ses lèvres et l'oreille collée contre le mur de sa chambre, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment exactement son petit frère avait changé de bord.

-RWHP-

Les mains sur les hanches, Ron étudiait avec attention les présentoirs encore humides de peinture.

-Parfait, conclu-t-il enfin. J'étais sûr que le orange serait une chouette couleur.

Occupé à finir de débarrasser le comptoir de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, Harry se contenta de grogner en guise d'assentiment. Ron se débarrassa alors des vieux journaux qu'il avait utilisé pour ne pas tâcher le sol et les roula en boule avant de partir les jeter. Quand il revint dans la pièce Harry avait finit de nettoyer le comptoir et il s'appliquait à étaler d'épaisses couches de vernis dessus. Un bout de langue dépassait entre ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient plissés par la concentration de repartir le produit uniformément.

-Et si on faisait une pause ? Proposa Ron. On a bien avancé déjà.

Harry accepta avec joie et ils s'installèrent dans l'arrière boutique avec quelques cartons renversés en guise de sièges et des sandwichs au poulet qu'ils avaient pris soin d'amener avec eux.

Après quelques minutes de silence uniquement rompu par des bruits de mastication, Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry qui leva un visage étonné vers lui.

-Au sujet de hier soir...

Il retira une poussière invisible de sa manche et fixa obstinément son sandwich.

-Tu te souviens de notre conversation à propos de faire l'amour passionnément dès que l'occasion se présenterait ?

Harry eut un petit rire et, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Ron.

-J'ai crût que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Ron laissa tomber son sandwich pour enlacer les hanches du brun.

-Avec quelque chose d'aussi romantique qu'une arrière-boutique et des sandwichs au poulet froids, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Essayant de réfréner son fou-rire, Harry ne trouva pas d'autre solution pour cela que de poser ses lèvres sur celles souriantes de son ami.

Les caresses et baisers se firent encore plus passionnées que la veille et avant d'avoir pu se souvenir comment, le brun se retrouva allongé sur Ron tandis que ce dernier essayait de lui arracher son pull.

Ils retirèrent leur vêtement avec des gestes tremblants et quand ils furent nus, dévorés du regard par l'autre, Harry eut la bonne idée d'étendre la cape de Ron sur le sol froid afin de s'y allonger.

Leurs corps se rencontrèrent à nouveau, apprivoisèrent les frissons que faisaient naitre chaque nouveau contact rendu pur et brut par l'absence de vêtement.

La peau de Harry était douce et délicieusement salée, elle glissait sous les dents de Ron qui mordilla à plusieurs reprise le cou frêle et l'épaule ronde. Agrippant les fesses sommes toutes plutôt plates bien que parfaites à son goût, il observa avec fascination les cuisses de Harry s'entrouvrir, transformant son bas-ventre en un lac de lave douloureux et ardent.

-Harry... Gémit-il contre la joue rougissante. J'ai vraiment …. vraiment envie d'être au dessus. Je te promets d'être doux. Je te promets tout ce que tu voudras...

Le brun soupira imperceptiblement en songeant aux caresses intimes dont Ron l'avait gratifié la veille. Il avait aimé. Beaucoup.

Trop ?

Cependant quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus en avant. Une vieille angoisse au creux de l'estomac.

-Jures moi que tu ne le dira à personne ! Ordonna-t-il, non sans sentir son visage prendre feu.

-Je promets que personne n'en saura rien. C'est juste entre toi et moi -Il raffermit sa prise autour des hanches de Harry-. Comme ça l'a toujours été et comme ça le sera toujours.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau, se domptèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans un bruit mouillé. Harry planta ses ongles sur les épaules de Ron puis, joueur, il fit cesser leur baiser pour tracer du bout de la langue un lien invisible entre les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient le torse trop pâle et les bras serrés autour de lui.

Le goût lui plût énormément, c'est pourquoi il étendit son exploration gustative au ventre soyeux et même -après avoir obligé Ron à s'allonger sur le ventre- dans le creux juste entre les omoplates.

Ensuite, il s'installa comme un félin lascif et paresseux sur le dos du roux qu'il couvrit de baisers nonchalants.

Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir autant prit son temps lors des préliminaires. Il songea d'abord que c'était parce qu'il voulait repousser le plus possible le moment de la pénétration, mais ensuite il se rendit compte que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était incapable d'arrêter de caresser le corps de Ron.

Sa main épousait la courbe d'une épaule, il la fit glisser le long du biceps jusque sur une hanche masculine.

Il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Il aimait ce qu'il touchait.

Harry vénérait le corps de Ron, il l'adorait comme Ron adorait son corps. Entre eux il n'y avait pas cette peur qu'ont fréquemment les amants devant la nudité : Vais-je lui plaire ? Me trouvera-t-il trop gros ? Trop mince ? Et mes côte trop saillantes ? Cette cicatrice sur mon bras ? Et si lui ne me plaisait pas ?

C'était si simple, si naturel entre eux.

Ron eut un petit rire quand Harry lui fit remarquer au creux de l'oreille qu'il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les fesses aussi.

-Je te mets au défi de trouver un endroit où je n'ai pas de tâches de rousseur ! Avait-il répondu tout en sachant parfaitement que le brun allait prendre cette demande au sérieux.

L'exploration de Harry fut délicieuse et intense. Leurs corps ne voulaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre surtout depuis que les doigts trop longs et humides de salive de Ron avaient retrouvé la moiteur de l'intérieur de Harry. Petit à petit, ils l'habituèrent, le détendirent, le préparèrent à la suite.

Puis vint le moment ou la chaleur dans leurs ventres devint insupportable, le moment où la faim irrépressible de l'autre força Harry à s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes écartées et le coeur battant comme jamais.

Ron s'installa au dessus de lui et pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent son monde se limita à des pupilles dilatés de désir qu'entourait un iris céruléen.

Ce fut à peine douloureux. Juste un tiraillement, une brève sensation d'étirement pénible. Le roux l'avait si bien préparé, et il était si détendu.

Parce que c'était Ron. Et que Ron ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Un simple mouvement de la main, une grimace un peu plus appuyée et Harry savait que son ami arrêterait tout, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Un soupir lui échappa quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Le temps parut s'arrêter quelques secondes et Ron en profita pour joindre leurs lèvres avides.

Le reste se déroula comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Un déluge de sensation l'assaillit de toutes parts.

Cette langue mouvante dans sa bouche, cette main qui massait sensuellement sa hampe dressée, ce corps brûlant et haletant sur lui, cette autre main sur sa cuisse et surtout le membre long et lisse qui glissait en lui, réveillant des zones inconnues, le troublant et le rendant frémissant de plaisir.

Puis Ron fut pris de tremblements, il accéléra ses mouvements et sa bouche s'ouvrit en «Oh» muet alors que la jouissance le prit. Il semblait à Harry qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort de la façon dont les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient obscurcis au moment où il jouissait.

C'était intime et fascinant.

Érotique et tendre à la fois.

Comme si le roux s'était mis à nu. Comme s'il lui avait montré un quelque chose de précieux et rare.

Ron soupira en enterrant son visage dans le cou de Harry avant de sourire en sentant le membre de ce dernier toujours dur contre son ventre.

-Laisse moi faire, chuchota-t-il doucement contre son cou. Malgré l'irrépressible torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé, il réussit à se libérer du corps du brun pour venir plaquer son torse contre le dos de l'autre, une main contre le ventre creux et l'autre sur la virilité palpitante.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements vifs du poignet pour que Harry jouisse à son tour dans un râle, le dos arqué.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ensuite une bonne heure, entremêlés l'un dans l'autre, échangeant baisers, caresses et sourires comblés.

-Si j'avais su que le sexe pouvait être aussi génial, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais coincé dans un coin sombre à Poudlard. Réalisa Ron en frôlant machinalement les cuisses de Harry. Je t'aurais fait des tas de choses qui t'auraient rendu accro à moi.

Harry ricana en imaginant la scène. Ron plaqué contre le mur de pierres d'un couloir, le cri offusqué venant d'un tableau juste en face quand il l'embrasserait avec passion. Leurs uniformes débraillés, la chemise ouverte, le pantalon aux chevilles et la cravate rouge et or qui servirait à lier les poignets de Ron quand il se mettrait à genoux pour lui...

Son rire cessa tandis qu'il prit un air songeur.

-Je pense qu'on devrait ressortir nos uniformes un de ces jours. Proposa-t-il très sérieusement à Ron qui eut à son tour un sourire rêveur.

-RWHP-

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là et merci d'avoir lu. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me mp-iser en cas de fautes d'orthographes !

A bientôt ! :D


End file.
